


If we were to do it all again

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendshipp, Gay little witches, Hexside Little gay academia, Lumity, Movie Quotes For Life, Platonic Lumity, Platonic Romance, Semi AU, Smooth Amity, Teen Friends, in progress, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Amity falls asleep after an interesting Azura book club meet up with Luz in her lap, considering how everything could have gone differently if she just accepted Luz from the beginning, not facing their little-not so little-bumpy road.- Each chapter will have a movie quote -Just because I love those.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little thing I just came up with and a buddy help me to beta out of nowhere. Blessing to their soul and great help.  
> The movie, as you will see is "Eternal sunshine in the spotless mind" a classic. if you want to know how this is going to keep going, I'll be reading you at the end of it.

Amity Blight is smiling fondly while remembering the fact that she had found the human interesting enough even when she wasn’t an actual human in her eyes, to begin with. The fact that Willow had overpassed her in abomination class—her territory—and got a perfect grade with something that was far too cute to be an actual abomination picked her interest back then, and also sent her making plans and assumptions.

The human just came along to the convention, and the library, and… hell, Amity can’t think of a single important moment the last month that didn’t have anything to do with Luz.

And she doesn’t find it bothersome in any way.

Amity still remembers her first exchange with Luz—the real one, not when she referred at her as a not-abomination thing—in the library. She had been so mean to her, she had actually attacked her and told her off in the meanest way she could before Edric and Emira had come along and got into her nerves.

She had said Luz wasn’t her friend at all. And Titans she was wrong, well, not _wrong_ but… misguided?

She was… is a mess.

So Amity now stares down at Luz, who is completely still in her lap, sleeping after discussing for twenty minutes how the Azura books were amazing and which parts they enjoyed the most. She brushes a lock of hair out of her face and considers all the ways she could have treated her in the past, how easy to fall for her was, and how easier it would have been to do it all over again if she just…

“If I hadn’t been so mean…” She sighs, closing her own eyes.

…

**_“I can’t see anything I don’t like about you” – Eternal sunshine in the spotless mind_ **

“Abominations don’t eat!! Come out here!! I want answers!!!”

She gets her hands in the mix and got out the solid part of it. She stares at the face of the ‘abomination’ and stops just for a second before feeling her heart accelerating a bit.

That isn’t an abomination.

The feeling she gets when holing the face is not a gooey one, not a sticky one, but… a smooth one. And she likes it more than she expected, the thing is not focusing eyes on her. So Amity takes a while before fixing her gaze on those. The wood-colored rings around the pupils captivate a little part of her and she feels dumb because she is doing something like this in the middle of the cafeteria where everyone can see her.

“What… are you?” she whispers.

And there is a flutter, a single movement in those eyes that connect to hers for the slip of a second…

“Miss Blight!!”

…And her moment dies.

“I was expecting a little bit of jealousy, but this… this is sad,” Professor Abominable says, “go the principal’s office now!”

“But, But…”

Bad choice of words if the look in the professor’s face meant anything. “Now!”

Amity stares and nods, getting down the table. While walking outside the cafeteria, the image of those eyes hit her again. The feeling, the way her stomach just did a flip turn…

“Are you ok, Miss Blight?” the professor asks.

Amity is nor _ok._

But she is a Blight, she is going to discover what is that thing Willow got into the school, and why in the seven hells it made her feel the way it did…

She just needs to face her problem first.

…

Amity looks at the floor for a least fifteen minutes while the principal moves around lecturing her about her actions. By the time she finally gets out of the office she is feeling… weird, no bad, no enrage… just weird.

She enters the bathroom and hides in one of the toilets. “What is wrong with me…?”

“You sure this is a good idea?”

Amity tenses at hose voice. She recognizes Willow’s alright, but that other one…

“Hey. I don’t know if it’s good or not, but I really need to visit the girls' room, so please, could you give me some space?” Again that voice she doesn’t know. “Please?”

Amity hears Willow moving her feet on the floor. “…Right, but be quick, I don’t want any more suspicious on you Luz.”

 _Luz?_ Amity thinks, moving just a little.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it, I’m in stealth mode!” Willow must have reprimanded the little scream by a look by the silence that came after. “Since now.”

“Just… hurry, ok?”

“I’ll do what I can!”

Amity hears the door close and a set of steps moving. She gets closer to the door of the toilet… just to get hit in the face by it and thrown to the floor.

Thanking principal Bump for having them cleaned every day in her head. Amity glares up to the person who just hit her.

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?!”

And she is hit again… not like before luckily.

Willows ‘abomination’ stands in front of her. The wooden eyes now focusing on her and making the little flip she felt before go into a whole sphere from all the spin it makes inside her.

“Amity?!”

And… the creature knows her name.

She thinks back and stands up, glaring at the…thing. “Luz, I presume?”

She _presumes?_ Come on Amity Blight can do better than _that!!_

“How do you know my name?”

“I was here a second ago.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

OK, that was awkward, and going south fast. Amity stares at the creature and moves to place a hand on its cheek. The same smooth sensation greets her, and she moves slowly, to the side. She faces the ears and the round end is all she needs to know what this _thing_ is.

Amity looks at _Luz_ in the eyes. “You are a human…”

“No, I’m not!” She says, “I’m an abomination!”

She proceeds to fall to the ground and _pretend_ to not have a mind of will. Amity is shocked but more amused than anything. She smiles, fighting the urge to laugh before it’s impossible.

She cracks.

The human—Luz, Amity thinks—stares at her for a few seconds before voicing a question.

“Aren’t you going to…? You know, attack me?”

“Why would I?” she asks, offering a hand.

The human takes it with a little hesitation. The smoothness from before doesn’t seem to be fading in her hands, not even with the abomination goo covering them. Amity moves around the human, her curiosity getting the best of her.

 _So this is a human_. Amity thinks before stopping in front of Luz and smiling at her. Luz is apparently dumbofed by it and takes a second before she shoots a quick smile back at her. _Cute._ Amity thinks and feels her temperature rising a little.

“So… you are pretending to be Willows abomination?” Amity asks, “why?”

Luz moves in her place, looking down. “…To get her a decent grade?” she offers, and Amity crosses her arms.

No one would do that for a stranger. And the human seems to get that by looking at her.

“And also to get inside here…” Luz sighs. “I just really wanted to see the magic school once…”

Amity smiles a bit more at that. She could relate to that kind of feeling.

“And you just thought that getting in by pretending to be an abomination was a good plan because…?”

Luz looks at her with a pout. “You were mean to Willow and she is so sweet, ok? I just thought of killing two birds with one stone?”

“How does that have anything to do with this? And why do you want to kill birds with a stone when fire is better?”

They stare at each other for a few seconds before the human— _Luz_ —cracks a smile and a giggle.

Amity likes the sound.

“Forgot you guys don’t know those phrases…” Luz says, “I just didn’t like it… I know what is to be in that position.”

Amity steps a bit closer. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, people don’t really like me back where I’m from… and why am I telling you this?” Luz steps away from her. “You were mean to Willow, you are a bully!!”

“I wasn’t mean to Willow!”

“I was there this morning when you got there with your ‘ _I’m so superior’_ attitude!”

Oh… so she had seen that.

Amity backs off and looks away. “That was… it’s just… It is… complicated.”

“Complicated? You bullying her, how?”

“You don’t know anything about how things are between us!”

Luz glares at her and steps closer this time. Amity doesn’t move. “I do know that bullies like you will target her for anything.”

“And how are you sure?”

“I’m sure because someone exactly like you.” She pokes her. “Attacked me and many others, just because of our looks.”

That idea hits Amity hard and she is suddenly really pissed. Not at the human, nor Willow. But to this person, she is being compared with. Who could judge someone by their looks, to begin with?

Amity shakes her head and raises her hands on both sides. “Look, I’m OK with this now that I know how willow cheated, just… get out of here before something else comes down.”

“…What?” Luz asks, “just… just like that?”

Amity sighs and moves closer to the door. “Yeah, just like that… look, I’m pissed at Willow cheating, but… but I know that if a _human_ is discovered here, she will get into a hell of trouble… and you could die if you don’t get away.”

“Die?”

The genuine fear takes Amity by surprise and she fights the thoughts rushing to her mind about the little changes in Luz’s face. She needs to focus here.

“Yeah, there are people here that don’t really like humans that much.” Boscha's face comes pretty fast to Amity’s mind and she cringes. “So go, please.”

Luz stares at her for a few seconds before nodding. Walking to stand beside her and never stopping her study of her.

“You are a lot nicer than you look…” Luz says when she is just at her reach, “I kinda like it.”

Amity blushes and drowns a giggle, she needs to get the human away first, then she can deal with… ugh, all of those _emotions._

“Thanks, I guess…” Amity says, and after seconds of consideration, she adds. “And Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know who you think is like me; in well… wherever you come from,” Amity says, “But… I don’t see anything I don’t like about you...”

She feels something around her waist, is something warm and soothing… along with something sticky and a pretty hard smell. She recognizes Luz around her after another few seconds; and before she can react Luz is away.

“Definitely, nicer than I thought!” Luz says and leaves the bathroom.

And Amity is left with her mind and a racing heart.

“What did just happened?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous episode, now we face the continuation of Luz and Amity's interactions, this time is during Covention.  
> The quote for this time is a romantic one, so this chapter is going to be one where Amity was a bit more emphatic and less aggressive towards Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote delivered by my great friend in the discord server: "I jump if you Jump"  
> Aka.  
> Amity is actually really a nice girl and just pushed by circumstance to be mean person towards Luz.

**_“If you jump, I jump” – Titanic_ **

Amity is in the ‘Covention” when she faces Luz again.

She thinks back on her conversation with Luz in the bathroom, and also about how the little scream that Gus let out when Luz told him something—Amity didn’t want to know what—left the girl exposed to the dangers of principal Bump.

Amity still thinks that she shouldn’t have done her abomination distract all the other teachers while principal Bump tried to capture the human.

One way or another, she looks at Luz, who is being completely oblivious to the few people staring at her. Her eyes also land on Willow, the girl looks… happier, in Amity’s opinion, now that she doesn’t have to put up in a class she is not suited for. Augustus, she doesn’t know much about him, but he seems… fine?

Is the adult with them the one that captures her attention…

Amity knows no normal witch will have a human along—leaving Willow and Gus out, they are teens—in the Covention. She feels like she knows the woman, but her mind drifts back to Luz and her little cute smile and how her eyes are shining while she looks in direction of all the things Amity finds simply… normal.

She is thinking about her too much.

“Demons and Horrors, Witches and Wizards!!” Amity hears from the speakers. “The Emperor’s Covent presentation will be starting in short notice!”

She tenses and with a last glance at the human, she moves. Thinking about Luz—looking at Luz more precisely—had taken all the spare time she had. So she runs and dives under a group of banners to get next to the door that would leave her in the main arena, almost hitting a person that walked in front of her.

Amity stops herself, but not in time to avoid the collision. “I’m sorry, so sorry. But I’m late!”

“I can see that Miss. Blight.”

She tenses and stops all movement before taking the courage to look up. Blue eyes face her with a knowing look and she feels like diving in the ground to disappear forever. The woman moves to separate herself from Amity and smiles at her.

“Why the rush?”

Biting her lip, she looks down. “I… I thought I could lose my place in the front rows.”

There is a long silence; and Amity is sure her face is beet red—she feels her cheeks actually _burning_ her—when she hears a giggle, a soft laugh comes by not long after. And she looks up to find a pretty amused Miss. Clawthorne looking down at her.

“I’m happy you desire to see the presentation so much, Miss. Blight,” she says, “then, I shall accompany you to your seat.”

“What? No!” Amity says, raising both hands, “I couldn’t ask for you to do that Miss. Clawthorne!”

Lilith shakes her head and places a hand in her shoulder, pushing her to move along. “Is my pleasure, and it’ll help me make a better entrance.”

“Better entrance?” Amity asks, trying to control her nerves.

She is not passing out. Nah ah. This is just the best witch in the Emperor’s Covent, she is just her teacher… she is just Lilith Clawthorne who has been her kind of ‘eye candy’ crush for the last year and the person she wants to impress the most.

She is cool with this. _Perfectly..._

“You keep your eyes sharp, Miss. Blight; just keep them wide open,” Lilith says and they get to the seating area.

Amity looks at the woman and catches her making a spell circle that ends up making a flash that makes her disappear. Amity looks down to find the steps in the dust and sand.

 _Invisibility spell…_ She thinks, letting herself be led to the center of the front row, perfect position to see the show.

“Keep your eyes wide open.”

Amity does, and the entire presentation is just incredible.

…

When Luz crashes—literally—into her. Amity can’t help the smile that comes to her face. The human seems surprised and takes a second before she smiles back at her, Amity swears her heart didn’t skip a beat at that.

“Hey, Amity.” Luz waves at her. “How are you?”

“Is the best you have to start a conversation?” she asks back and Luz seems… deflected? Did she just say something wrong? “I’m great Luz, thanks for asking… what are you doing here? This Covention is, well, witches only.”

She makes sure to control her tone in the last part, but by the look in Luz’s face, she must have failed, miserably.

She needs to stop talking so much, right?

Luz recomposes herself pretty fast, faster than Amity at least. “Well, I’m training to be a witch, I’m just learning new magic…”

“Humans can’t do magic.”

There she goes again, this time Luz really looks pissed.

 _Way to go Amity blight, why don't you just hit her next?_ She thinks, raising both hands. “Sorry, sorry is… is just is kinda common sense that humans don’t do magic,” she says, “no offense meant, really.”

Luz crosses her arms anyway and glares at her. “Well, I did learn.”

“What?”

“I did learn magic,” Luz clarifies, “and I think I did pretty good for a _human_.”

Amity holds back her response, considering all in all. Luz is pretty… confident about what she is saying, apparently. At least Amity doesn’t think she is lying.

“If you say so.” Amity shrugs, deciding to concede. “one way or another, I don’t think you should be here.”

Too many people are looking at her already. Are those the gourmet Covent? Gosh, Luz...

“Because I’m human?” 

Isn't it obvious that she is in danger because of it? apparently not. “Yes.”

Next thing Amity knows; she is pinned against a wall with Luz’s both hands at the sides of the head. Amity stares blankly at the brown eyes, her mind not quite following what’s happening.

“I have all the right to be here Amity, and I’m not letting you tell me otherwise!” Luz says, “I challenge you to a witches duel!”

“ _What?!”_

Her scream attracts even more attention than what she is comfortable dealing with. 

Amity looks at the people around, feeling how the dread builds up in her. She could still avoid this, she could just dismiss it, nobody would have to… oh no.

There is Miss. Clawthorne, looking at her. No going back now.

“Fine!” she says and moves to free herself of her—not appealing, _never appealing_ —prison, “let’s have it your way then.”

“If I win I want you to apologize.”

Amity stares and sighs. “OK, but _when_ I win, I want you to accept you are not a witch.”

She considers the idea pretty reasonable being fully honest. If Luz accepts that magic is not her thing, she can’t get hurt. Amity already saw her almost getting dissected once, thinking of Luz getting hurt…

It doesn’t suit her that much.

Luz nods and extends her hand to her. “Deal!”

Amity moves by muscular memory and makes the everlasting oath before she can actually think about it. She is on the verge of slapping her forehead; dealing with Boscha and her treachery had proven once again to be a bad thing for her.

“The everlasting oath is done,” she says.

And is pretty impressive that her voice came as controlled as it did.

“See you in thirty minutes, Luz.” Amity moves past her and walks up to the multitude.

She moves in a controlled peace until she is sure nobody is actually looking at her before breaking her façade and running to the emptier area of the event. She holds herself up by leaning on a wall and considers her situation.

There is no way she is losing; sure, a human can’t do magic so she will win… and Luz is going to be humiliated, horribly.

“What did I do?” she whispers, closing her eyes.

She just had to go and attack the girl, right? Why couldn't she just be _nice?!_

“The right call, I believe.”

For the second time that day, Amity jumps and spins to face blue and white. Miss. Lilith Clawthorne is standing right in front of her. Amity is so glad her mentor can't read her mind and notices that her composed face seems... a bit different from what she knows of her. 

She seems… irritated.

Amity clears her throat and recompiles her thoughts. “Miss Clawthorne?”

“I saw it happen,” Lilith interrupts her, “the human asked for it, you did make the right choice Miss. Blight.”

Lilith smiles at her and moves aside, indicating Amity to follow her. She does, and they return to the main area of the ‘Covention’ in no time at all. Lilith makes a motion to some men and they have removed an entire shop to leave a relatively small training field.

Amity looks at it all before turning to Lilith. “Miss Clawthorne?”

“While I know you are the best, precautions are never too much,” Lilith says, “show me what you have, little witchling.”

Amity is freeze for just five seconds before feeling the adrenaline running through her veins.

“Yes!”

…

The stupid image of a power patch follows her from the arena to the stupid ally where she is right now, practically burns in her memories.

Miss. Clawthorne _cheated,_ using her as a pawn.

Amity’s heart is broken again at the memory. To think that her mentor, her role figure would think that Amity needed cheats to win against a... a... a cheater, low-life, stupid, incredibly annoying…

“Amity!!!”

…Nice, kind-hearted, beautiful idiot who is running to reach her at that moment.

“Amity, please, let me explain!”

Amity bites her lip so hard that she is sure she’ll be tasting blood soon. “There is nothing to explain, you cheated!”

“Amity, I didn’t plan any of that!”

“But you sure did use it!”

“I tried to tell you!”

“You just tried to play me to win!”

Luz steps back and gapes at her. “You really think I would risk your life for some stupid fight?”

“Yes! No...! I don’t know!” She groans, “the only thing I know right now is that you embarrassed me in front of the Emperor’s Covent, my future!!”

She turns around and looks at the banner in the ceiling next to the window. She is not letting the burning sensation in her eyes and the wetness on her cheeks control her.

Luz is not going to see her crying, no one will.

“I’ve been working _my whole life_ to get to the top,” she says and rubs her face with her sleeve, turning to Luz. “You cheated, you lost, say it! Say you are not a witch!”

There is a silence between them and Amity is about to scream again when Luz finally talks back.

“I’m not a witch.”

The resignation and… sadness she can feel behind those words kill any immediate response she might or not have for Luz.

“What…?”

Luz closes her eyes. “I’m not a witch, happy?” she asks, and Amity sees a tear coming out Luz's right eye.

No, she is not.

“I know I don’t fit here, OK? I never fit _anywhere_.” Luz continues and droops to the ground. “I’m no witch Amity…. But… but…”

Amity drops in front of Luz when the human takes out a little note pad and draws a glyph on it, tapping it.

And there is light.

The full blow of what that simple act means washes over her and she feels like something is… she can’t really put her finger on it. Is an overwhelming feeling.

Luz smiles at her softly. “But I’m training hard to be one…”

Amity is speechless and she moves closer to Luz, appreciating the light in her hands, reaching out for it, and touching it. The light is somehow… different from what she produces, or any witch she knows. Is warm… is nice… is…

It's lovely.

“I’ve never seen something like this before,” she whispers, “I mean, even a kid can make a light spell… yet… I’ve never seen this type of casting before.”

Luz's smile gets a bit tense and she banishes the spell, moving to get her side facing Amity. “It doesn’t come naturally for me, as it does to you, so I had to improvise.”

Amity stares, and she tries, _really tries_ , but she can’t hold it; and she laughs. What kind of explanation is that? It makes no sense at all!

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Amity asks, holding her stomach.

Luz doesn’t seem to take it bad this time. “I guess I am; Blight.”

Amity ignores the fact that she likes more when Luz calls her by her name instead of her surname and moves to take her hand. She hesitates for a second and settles with taking her by the wrist, drawing a spell circle, and passing their hands together inside of it.

“What did you do?” Luz asks, and the genuine curiosity moves Amity's heart a little.

 _She is really cute._ Amity thinks. “The oath is un-bound… I’m sorry that I put you in that situation.”

“Uh? _You_ are apologizing? That’s my line!” Luz places her hand on top of hers. “I’m sorry I challenged you like that… but is just that, well... you need to work a bit in how you say things.”

“I’ve been told something like that before.”

“You should listen then!”

They both leave a little laugh run along with the background noise. Amity leans back against the wall, considering the entire situation again and finding a weird comfort on the strange development. She sighs and closes her eyes.

“My parents are going to kill me…”

“Tell me about it,” Luz agrees, “Eda is going to be so pissed…”

“You call your mom by her name?”

“What? Oh, no, no… Eda is not my mom… well, I guess she kinda is, here, but my mom in the human realm is my actual mom, so Eda is kinda an adoptive mom… but… aún amo a mi Mami… but Eda is cool…”

“What?” Amity moves her head to look at Luz.

The human stops and looks at her, the slightest of the blushes in her cheeks. “…Sorry, sorry, is just… Eda is taking care of me while I’m here… I guess she is kinda my mom at this point.”

Amity nods, closing her eyes again. It makes enough sense for her anyway. She sighs and considers it all. Not having really a point in mind.

“You really want to learn magic that bad?” She asks after a few minutes.

“Yes, more than anything,” Luz answers, “and you want to form part of the Emperor’s coven, right?”

Amity nods. “Is been my dream since I was a kid… but is kinda a leap of faith, you need to devote yourself to it, there is no room for mistake…”

“Is a jump then?” Luz asks.

“A jump?”

“Yeah you know,” Luz moves and Amity opens her eyes again; she looks at the human and finds Luz looking directly at her eyes. “A jump, you know where you start and where you wanna land, but not where you are actually landing… that kind of thing.”

Amity considers the analogy for a few seconds, before nodding.

“Is the same for you, right? Learning magic I mean,” Amity points out, “is a jump.”

“…Yeah, I guess it is.”

They stay in silence for a few seconds before Luz breaks it again.

“Is kind scary, right? Taking that jump, not knowing if it’s going to work or not.”

Amity looks down for the first time in the last couple of minutes—thirty she thinks, maybe more?—facing the reality that...

Luz is still holding her hand.

She finds the revelation soothing and unnerving at the same time, and the words leave her before she can even think about them—something that seems to happen a lot around Luz—in the softest voice she has used in years.

“I jump if you jump,” she says, turning her hand upwards and squeezing Luz’s a little. “Deal?”

Luz looks at her, before looking down at their hands. Amity catches every detail in the human’s face, and how her surprised expression becomes a happy one before Amity feels the squeeze back.

Luz looks at her in the eyes, flashing a small, almost shy smile. “Deal.”

And Amity’s heart races a bit faster than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. This chapter is written in my sleepy state so I'll be fixing them later on, hope you can cope with me for a while - eight, or ten hours - before fixing it.  
> If you have any quote you would like to suggest for the next episode this night, that would be "Lost in Language" feel free to leave it in the comments.  
> Also, the part of Lilith Being "eye-candy kind of crush" is meant for Amity admiration of Lilith and the fact that she might like how Lilith looks like, nothing about a romantic feeling there, please, don't think I referred to that, please!!!!!  
> That would be all, hope you liked it.  
> G_U out, peace...  
> Be gay, do witchcraft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, episode seven Lost in language!
> 
> Take in count, I'm not dealing with the entire Whining star incident since it would be pretty damn long and you probably will be losing interest, Maybe when is all over I'll over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we have an anime quote!!!  
> Since I saw the movie sub in Spanish, the quote could be miss translated please take that in count.  
> anyway, this is the chapter where the Lumity actually started to manifest with strong movements, so... enjoy!!  
> I hope

**_“Whatever it is, I’ll help you, I’ll stay with you until you understand your heart” — No game no life Zero._ **

Amity is having problems dealing with the fact that whenever she is getting a little fun out of something. People tend to come by and ruin it. She is; however, prepared to defend a few things she actually does enjoy doing if necessary.

That’s why she is really rushing to get to the library that day.

Her siblings are chasing her; after going rouge against her for a prank she alerted a teacher about. So her day is starting with a blast—literally, sadly for her—if she doesn’t get to the building in time.

She smiles when the great doors come in her sight; with a last rush, she ends up passing right through the breach when one of the doors is left open by a demon walking out.

“Safe…”

“I wouldn’t say anything like that.”

She tenses and looks up, facing the head librarian. Amity takes a deep breath before walking up to him. She will never feel comfortable with the stare behind those glasses pointing at her direction.

“I’m sorry for being late…”

The librarian shakes his head and gets back to his book. “You are on time, as always.”

“Oh…”

“You should concern yourself with the kids, none the less, since they come earlier every time you are the one supposed to read to them.” He says, “you better hurry.”

Amity nods. “On it, thanks.”

“Nothing to thank me for.”

Amity smiles at the antics of the man and walks a bit faster. The kids' area comes in sight soon enough and she is filled with a bit of a warm sensation running in her chest. The kids get really loud, starting to move in their seats when they see her.

Amity is going to be a part of the Emperor’s Covent, but she is sure she'll always miss these moments when she does.

“Hey everybody,” she greets them with a smile, “Which book would you like me to read today?”

…

Finishing ‘Odabin’ book; Amity watches the kids go, the little hug she receives just makes her mood go up.

“See you guys next week!” she says at the top of the permitted voice volume and turns to the side.

She finds chocolate eyes and hair looking in her direction.

“Hey, Amity!”

She smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Hey there Luz.”

The human relaxes more at her tone and walks closer. Amity can feel the energy emanating from her; she had come to like it if she is honest. How Luz seemed to have this different smell in her clothes, or how the room just got brighter with her sole persona walking in.

Amity now knows her heart goes faster when Luz is near for a reason. Thought, she is not willing to accept the _reason itself_... yet, at least.

“I never painted you in the ‘read to kids’ type of persona,” Luz comments, “you are pretty good too.”

Did she saw her?! “Thanks, I’ve been doing it for a while now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I started for the extra credit in school…” Amity turns, walking to get the book in her hands back to its place while her cheeks heat up. “But I’ve come to like it.”

Boscha would never know about it, neither Skara nor Willow for that matter. Amity had made sure none of them could even get near the library while she was on her little activity... she had to keep a front, after all.

“That’s so sweet… hey, I can help, we can even make great voices!” Luz's excitement makes Amity giggle.

“Maybe someday Noceda, today I’m actually done.” She turns to face her. “But I do have more work here in the library, just... other kinds of chores.”

“So is not only reading for kids then?”

“Yeah, I have to order the math runic section, the history section, and help to dust the beasts tomes.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It can be, but is work.”

Luz cocks her head to one side. “Can I help with those too?”

Amity stares at the human. Luz returns the look with a smile on her lips.

“You… want to help?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t really have anything else to do,” Luz says, “besides, the more hands, the faster, and if it’s faster, then maybe we could… I don’t know, go for a walk? Get some ice cream? Wait, do you people have ice cream shops here?”

The prospect of hanging out with Luz hits Amity pretty hard. “I…”

“Hey, Mittens!!”

Amity feels the hands in her shoulders at the same time the voices reach her ears.

“Edric, Emira…” Amity says, looking back at the twins.

Emira smiles at her before turning to Luz. “Who is your friend?”

“You forgot your lunch by the way,” Edric says, giving her the bag.

“Hello?”

Luz hesitant greeting fires Amity’s alarms. She can’t let twins ruin this!

“Luz, these are my siblings, Edric and Emira,” Amity rushes to say, getting away from them and taking Luz's hand, “Edric, Emira, this is Luz.”

“Pleasure to make you acquaintance,” they both say and Amity wants to hit them.

Why does theatrically things go so well for them, again?

“But wow, didn’t think Mittens had it in her Edric.” Emira smiled, leaning in her brother’s shoulder.

“Neither did I, Sis.”

“Now what are you talking about knuckleheads?” Amity asks, moving one step back.

Edric is the one who responds. “You got a new friend!”

“And a cute one, that’s even rarer!” Emira adds.

Amity blushes and squeezes Luz's hand. She is so absorbed in her embarasment that she almost passes the squeeze Luz gives her back. And when she looks at the human, Amity is surprised to find Luz shaking a little and with blush covering her cheeks.

Placing aside her own shame, she resolves that is up to her to make the move to get away from her siblings.

“Anyway, thanks for the lunch, but Luz and I have things to do, places to be…”

“You are going to drag her along to your boring duties, really?” Emira asks, “what a poor idea you have for fun Amity.”

“We can give her a better time Lil’ Sis, just say the word!”

Amity’s grip on Luz gets stronger. She is no stranger to her friends liking more Edric and Emira than her, Boscha had even said some times that she would prefer them over Amity and Skara once bailed on her because of a joke from their part. She knows what her sibling’s game is.

So she closes her eyes and steels herself before asking. “You can go with them if you want Luz…”

There is a silence in the air while she drowns in her own thoughts of Luz preferring her family, their more mischievous ways, and… everything else they have to offer.

And she feels Luz letting her hand go… just to next feel an arm around her shoulders.

“Sorry guys, but I’m kinda a book worm myself,” Luz says, “and I already offer my help, so, thanks but no thanks amigos, I’ll stick with Amity.”

Any other time, Amity would have taken photos with her scroll, Edric and Emira faces were just too good when they were surprised.

But she was making the same expression too, so she’ll let them be.

“Anyway, we are kinda running late, aren’t we _Mittens?”_ Luz says, pulling her along.

Amity doesn’t say anything, but she can swear she heard someone—more like some _two_ —falling face-first on the ground.

…

A solid fifteen minutes is all that takes for Amity to not be able to focus at all in dusting books that could bite her; instead, she looks at Luz.

The words she delivered to her siblings before are still hanging between them even when Luz had used a lot of different themes to try to hold a conversation with her. Amity knows she is not the most talkative person out there.

But she is being especially bad this time around.

“OK, what is it?” Luz asks her, tuning in her direction.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the last hour!”

“No, I haven’t!” Amity rushes to respond, “It has been only ten minutes as much!”

Luz crosses her arms at her.

“…OK, twenty,” Amity gives in, taking a seat in one of the stairs and looking at the ground, “I’m sorry, is just… that was the first time…”

“First time?” Luz asks, “first time of what?”

“…That someone chooses me over my siblings…”

Saying it hurts more than she thought; it would if she is being completely honest.

“Oh…”

Amity scoffs, raising her head. “That’s all you are going to say?”

“I… I…I-I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I could say.” Luz looks away. “I... I just wanted to spent time with you…”

Her heart blasts, rushing the pace at that. Amity knows that much, and she feels like running away from Luz to hide, but at the same time, she wants to hug her and never let her go…

 _Stupid emotions._ Amity thinks. “Thanks…”

There is an awkward silence, Amity feels _so_ frustrated by it, she had read too many stories to know that these things came by as just silent voids you could fill with a simple conversation, but now she can’t really think of _anything at_ that moment to say!

She can’t complain about this happening in any book again, damn it!

“So…” Luz begins, “what’s the deal with your siblings?”

Amity tenses and bites back her ‘noting’ response, this time she is not covering them from some shenanigan. She is just talking... to Luz... alone.

She needs to stop thinking so much.

“They are two years older than us, and they seem ‘perfect’ for everybody when they are not,” she says, “they just are really good at hiding their tricks…”

“Sounds like is hard to be their sister.”

“More than you think!” Amity says.

And she notices Luz practically breathing her _breath_.

“Ah!”

Luz backs off immediately and Amity hits the ground.

“Sorry, sorry… I just love backstories!” Luz says, extending a hand in her direction.

Amity takes it and gets back to her feet. “Is OK…”

Luz doesn’t let’s go of her hand for a few seconds and Amity stares at their linked fingers. Luz does let go when her eyes follow Amity’s.

“Anyway, I think we are done here, right?” Luz asks, looking around.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so too.”

Luz moves to one of the Windows, the light that bathes her is a deep blue; it's just so beautiful… wait.

_Blue?_

Amity runs to the window and stares at the sky. The sun is hiding on the edge of the horizon and she can see some stars already shinning.

“When did it become so late…?” Amity asks.

“I have no idea…” Luz responds, “sorry… I thought I could make you go faster, but guess I just kept distracting you.”

While what Luz just said is true, Amity can’t really blame her. It wasn’t the human's fault that Amity’s eyes were constantly drifting from her chores to her; moving things along, staring at moving books or just tripping over her own feet.

Luz was a show Amity couldn’t avoid watching. Not that she tried that much...

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Luz suddenly says.

“Apart from that?” Amity asks back, and Luz groans, “yeah Luz, sure.”

“…Why do you want to be part of the Emperor’s Covent?”

She… isn’t expecting that.

Amity looks at the ceiling for a minute or so, before talking. “I guess that is because I don’t want anyone telling me what to do anymore.”

Her parents talking about how a ‘Blight’ should be, Edric and Emira asking for her to join them, Boscha and Skara telling her to stop studying and being more like them… she didn’t want that in her future.

“Eda said she didn’t join a Covent because of that,” Luz says playing with the lazes of her hood. “She thinks that the system of Covent is just to keep witches and magic in line.”

“Well, it is for that.” Amity lowers her gaze from the ceiling, locking eyes with Luz, “we need control after all, or we could be overwhelmed by the magic… and consumed by it.”

“Consumed?”

“Curses are nasty things,” Amity whispers.

Yet, she knows Luz heard her, it would impossible not to, really. Being in the middle of the library and all.

“I… get it, I don’t like, but I get it… I guess we all have different experiences…”

“Yes, I guess.” Amity sighs, placing a hand Luz shoulder. “Why do you ask, by the way? You know, me joining the Covent and all…?”

“Nothing, nothing… it was just…” Luz bites her lip before taking in a deep breath. “I saw you with the kids… you looked so happy… and I thought you, maybe... didn’t want all this... Emperor thing…”

“…It wasn’t… my first choice, really,” Amity decides to open a bit to Luz there, “I want to be able to choose something else, but the emperor only gives power to the people under him…”

“So you… what do you really want to do?”

The question takes her by surprise, more by the fact that she actually doesn’t have an answer,

“I… I don’t really know…” Amity says, “I never really thought about it…”

“Really?”

“Really… I guess I don’t know what I want…”

Luz moves a bit closer and leans her shoulder with Amity's. “Then you just have to find something you really want to do, don’t you?”

“As if that was easy…” She shakes her head, closing her eyes.

“It is,” Luz assures her, “and even if it’s not... I’ll help you.”

Amity opens her eyes when she feels Luz's hand in hers. Looking at the human she finds her looking up to the ceiling, apparently unaffected by their closeness.

“You… you will?”

“Yeah, of course I will…” Luz looks at her and smiles. “Until you find what you want to do, whatever it is, I’ll help you, I’ll stay with you until you understand your heart…”

Amity doesn’t even try to restrict herself; this time she wraps her arms around Luz, hard and steady. She knows she is shaking a little. Luz’s words resonating with something in her that hadn’t been moved since she stopped being friends with Willow.

The first time someone actually looks at her, cares about her, about _Amity_ in years… is it sad?

“Amity?”

She reacts and lets go of Luz, feeling how her face burns, and it does, so, so bad. “Sorry, sorry, got carried away…”

“No, no, no, don’t worry… I actually liked it?” Luz clears her throat and moves to stand next to her instead of in front of her. “I think we should move… the great predators' especial tome is looking at us…”

That tenses her, and Amity got sobered up of her emotions in a second. She looks at the great book. There is a shining green glow around it.

“The whining star?” Amity says in disbelief, “just how long have we’ve been here?!”

“Does it matter?” Luz asks, “Run!!”

Amity doesn’t need to be told twice.

There is a crash behind them and the books seem to have grown legs. Amity now is sure she can't have a nice time _anywhere!!_

 _Let me have one, fricking, moment Titans, please!!!_ She thinks, turning a corner.

“Where do we go? I don’t think we can reach the stairs!” Luz screams, taking her hand and moving under a table. The books pass fast beside them, and Amity looks at the human.

She knows one place where they could hide until everything passes... but…

Luz looks to the front and “What in the…?”

Amity follows her eyes, just to find a duck with legs, a great number of birds along with something that looks too much like an evil version of Odabin…

“How…?” Luz says, “How is this possible?”

“I’m guessing is the whining star…” Amity responds, “we need to find a way to contain them or the entire place will be... who am I kidding? Is in danger already!”

Luz places a hand in her forearm. “Don’t know about the ‘containment’ part…. But I think I found the source?”

“What, really?”

Luz nods and points to a side, where Amity catches the image of her siblings sneaking into the romance section.

 _My hideout!_ She thinks, tensing.

“Let’s go Amity, we have to stop them!” Luz says taking her hand and dragging her along.

It seems like Luz is going to be looking at her secret place, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hope you liked it?  
> I know, is a bit of a stretch cutting it there, but then I'll have to extend myself a lot more in the story and will lose the count of episodes, so... no, just no.  
> Anyway, if you really want to read an extension of this, please leave the petition in the comments. pretty much appreciated, also, feel free to suggest a quote if you may.  
> G_U out. Peace~~~  
> Be gay, do witchcraft folks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation without planning of Lost in language!  
> Since I thought Odabin part had potential but didn't have the conviction to actually work it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes to you by the fact that some friends in discord told me to do it.  
> the quote came by pretty fast and messy, but, something is something right?

_**"Do or do not, there is no try" - Star Wars Saga.** _

_**...** _

“Luz, please stop!” Amity whispers; pulling her back.

Edric and Emira did go to her hideout; Amity can deduce that much with no problem. The door must be open right now exposing her safe place to all the monsters that lurk around the library.

Luz turns and pushes her to lean against one bookshelf. “What? they are getting away!”

“No, they are not,” Amity says, looking to the sides.

There are powerful steps getting closer to them by the minute.

“They are in a special place right now… too special.” Amity looks at Luz in the eyes, holding her hand. “Please, promise me you are not telling anyone about it.”

Luz holds her gaze and after one second she nods. Squeezing her hand and throwing a small smile at her; Luz pulls away and drags her around the corner. There Amity faces the secret door open and the noise coming from inside alerts her that her siblings are already doing whatever they planned on doing.

“What is that place?” Luz asks.

Amity’s grip gets a bit tighter and she sighs. “Is… my hideout.”

“Your… hideout….? Didn’t expect that…”

“No one should, that’s why is a hideout, right?” She asks and takes a deep breath. “Let’s go…”

“Why do I keep thinking of Luz this much? I mean, she is cute but…”

The sound of her own voice makes Amity lose all composure, and she rushes inside the room. There she finds Edric and Emira staring at a notebook within their hands. Amity practically jumps at them and takes the object in a single motion, closing it just in time to avoid more secrets spilling out.

And just in time for Luz to come in without hearing more than what she needs to.

“What are you doing here?!” Amity screams. “You know this place is out of limits!”

They have the decency to at least look mortified by what they did.

“We were looking to play a joke on you…” Edric said.

“But it kinda… got out of hand?” Emira finished, “sorry Mittens…”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Amity stares and frowns in their direction. “Why are you apologizing? You never do that...”

They move and look behind her and she follows their gazes indication to Luz. She recalls the words she just heard when she got inside, and her face goes beet red.

“You… you…?” Amity tries to speak.

Emira nods and looks aside. “Really, we are sorry, we wanted to expose silly things, not…”

“Nothing like that,” Edric finishes, “we know the drill, these things can’t be like that.”

Amity manages to swallow her embarrassment and looks at them. “First at all, is _not_ like that!!” she shouts and walks away from them, stopping just a second. “…But, thank you.”

Amity walks up to Luz and finds that the human is not anymore standing in the place from before.

“Luz?”

“Amity!!!”

The scream comes from above her, and she dives in time to avoid one swing at her, facing then a monstrous figure of pink skin and black eyes with green rings on them.

And Luz is in its hands.

“Luz!!!”

“Me!!”

The monster lurks away and Amity runs behind it. Following the thing that she is pretty sure is a weird twisted version of ‘Odabin’.

She is trembling at every step, her mind rushing over the possibilities of what could happen to Luz. She could be eaten, or burned, or trapped or…

She needs to stop thinking about it. She just can’t.

Amity finally gets to the kid’s zone in the library and there she faces Odabin in front of a great, impressive book. Luz is getting stitched to it, her legs disappearing, transforming in part of the drawing.

“With fangs and claws, and broken bones… I found a friend to make my own…” Odabin says.

Luz is fighting to free herself. “Stop it dude, yo no soy tu amiga!!!”

“Odabin, Luz!!” Amity shouts.

The creature turns to her direction and Amity feels so small in the presence of such a monster. Her entire being shakes at the glare Odabin gives her and she almost losses her footing. Just avoiding a hand that swung to her head.

“Amity!!” Luz screams.

“I’m coming Luz!” she shouts and makes a spell circle.

The fireball doesn’t materialize and the flames go in all different directions. She curses after being thrown back by the explosion of the failing spell, Amity rolls, and lands next to a books shelf, looking up just in time to move and avoid being hit by the giant hand.

Luz shouts immediately after she gets to her feet. “Are you OK Amity?!”

“Perfectly!” she responds and gets next to her. “Are _you_ OK?”

Luz smiles and giggles. “I’m just great!”

“Why?”

“Because a beautiful royal is coming to save lil' ol Luz from a problem!” she says, “this is just like so many fanfics I read on earth!!”

Amity ignores—how she can, because hell she can’t do it perfectly—the rush in her heart and head while breaking Luz away from the books, the stupid stitches no letting her go.

But Amity is not about letting this stupid thread take away _her Luz._

Hold on a second...

 _What was that?!_ Amity thinks when the magic finally gives in and the human is free.

“My gallant hero!” Luz says hugging Amity, “thanks.”

Amity bites her lip, getting away from Luz. “Don’t mention it…”

“You squired and fight and scream and shout, but our friendship always be without!!!” Odabin screams, returning Amity to reality.

How sad is that doing so involves a killing monster while fantasy is getting a hug from Luz?

“Amity, I saw what happened,” Luz says, “Edric and Emira must have vandalized his book, there are pencil marks in his drawing.”

“Pencil marks? What does that have to do with anything?”

Luz takes an open book and shows Amity the duck with legs before pointing to Odabin, well, pass him. To the weird-looking monster-duck. Luz then takes a pencil and uses the eraser in the picture.

“I saw this happen when I closed the books of birds when this thing dragged me,” Luz says, “no offense, but your siblings are jerks!”

“None taken!” Amity says, holding Luz by the shoulders and making her run. “They have a good side; thou!!”

“Where are they then?!”

Amity doesn’t know, and frankly, she could use them right about now!

“Done!” Luz shouts.

Amity looks the book in Luz's hands and faces the image of the duck, it’s no longer vandalized. There is shriek and Amity turns to the duck monster, finding how it’s transformation banishes and it goes back to normal.

“The magic keeps it projected as it looks in the book!” Luz says, “we can’t really close Odabin book, so we need to fix it!”

“Why can’t we close it?”

Luz stares at her before pointing to the monster Odabin who is… chasing them? Amity can see a perfect image of herself and one of Luz running around a bookshelf. She also catches the spell circles shinning from the main door.

 _They…_ Amity thinks, before shaking her head.

She can deal with her family later.

Her eyes go back to Odabin, and she faces the beating center of the monster's chest, the open book was held open by its skin.

“Oh…”

“So, we got to fix this…” Luz says, and looks at the giant book, “And I think I have an idea.”

Amity follows her gaze and stops, looking at the blank page. Her mind surely going to the same conclusion Luz did.

“You think you can do it?” Amity asks.

“I’m going to do it.”

“I know you are going to try, Luz but…”

“Do or do not, there is no try, Amity.” Luz smiles at her, moving to the book.

She stays put for a second before swallowing her complains and follows her. Looking at Odabin, she gets worried; the illusions are about to get cornered. She doesn’t have much choice but to follow Luz now…

Should she be worried that the concept doesn’t alarm her, like, at all?

“Do you fancy a staff of a sword?” Luz asks.

Amity smiles and gets to the book, taking the pencil from Luz. “I prefer the staff myself, Hecate’s one is pretty nice.”

“Black gold sequoia!” Luz practically sings. “Never knew you read the books.”

“You do too?”

“I have the latest books with me actually!” Luz says, getting a magical copy of Azura staff. “The fifth in reality.”

“Fifth? I only have to the fourth!” Amity wines and Hecate’s staff gets to her hands. “So unfair.”

Luz runs to Odabin. “I can lend it to you!”

“I’ll take you up on that!” Amity says, leaving her diary aside and following her.

They fight with all they have using the staff… just to finally beat Odabin with an eraser. Amity is not proud of their victory, nor is she of having to clean everything with Luz help or to have to face her siblings stupid antics while Luz is still on-ear range.

But she is actually happy to say she got time with Luz.

...

“Someone has a crush!” Emira sings while they walk home.

“And is pretty, funny, and too cool for her,” Edric adds, “you sure you can handle her Mittens?”

Amity considers their words. She is not _crushing_ in Luz, she is most certainly not… and still…

“I’m sure I’ll cope, besides,” Amity smirks, walking a bit faster. “She doesn’t like you guys, that’s a plus!!!”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we have adventures in the elements and I hope you ppl are enjoying the story so far, please let me know in the comments or with Kudos, whatever it suits you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we face "Adventures in the elements" quote from another classic from before I was born but still holding itself as a good movie in the eyes of critic.  
> See you down ppl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra, extra ppl  
> I actually had this chapter for posting toady instead of the other one, but since the new episode is coming out tomorrow, I right as well post it now.  
> So, this is adventures in the elements. Since Amity is pretty open in here and all, also, the show started to go in the romance direction with her, the changes are not that many, is more an self inspection of Amity at this point.  
> Hope you like it!! see ya at the bottom.

**_ “Today or never, that’s my motto” — Mary Poppins. _ **

She is not sweating, and she is not too well dressed, Amity is OK. She is perfectly fine and this is a completely friendly interaction with Luz about a book they both liked…

Is just that! Seriously!!

“Mittens, you need to chill,” Emira says, “if you don’t control yourself you are going to blurt it all out when she comes by.”

Edric places a hand in her head. “Really, you need to relax; Luz is cool, cooler than you to be honest.”

She glares at them. “Is that supposed to be a pep talk? And, why the hell are you here?”

“It’s a sibling’s talk,” Emira says smirking at her.

“And we are here for you baby Sis,” Edric adds with an overdramatic hand gesture, “we can’t let anything like the library incident happen again, can we?”

Flashes of Odabin attacking, Luz hugging her, false staffs breaking and a pretty bad impersonation from ‘illusion Luz’ part when she got home; everything pilling up in her head until she feels like she could burst then and there.

“Just… go away for a few minutes?” Amity asks, massaging the bridge of her nose. “I’m just going to give Luz her book back and then we can go home…”

“Are you really going to let the opportunity to bond with your friend like that?” Emira asks, “that can’t do, Edric, we are getting Luz a gift.”

“Is her birthday?”

“What? No! Is for Amity.”

“But Mittens' birthday is in three months.”

“Is not for her birthday, and it’s for Luz!”

“But weren’t we talking about getting our little sis a gift?”

Emira groans and Amity sighs, there was no way around all that.

Placing both hands in Edric's shoulders, Emira looks back at Amity. “We’ll be back in a few minutes, wait here as a good kid, would ya?”

Amity watches them go and sighs again, trying to control the growing blush in her face. she is not fond of having to deal with Luz so soon, her mind still running over the whole mess that was their last encounter. Amity is pretty sure any normal person would hate her already.

But Luz isn’t normal, and that is… amazing.

Amity closes her eyes and tries to remember the essence Luz haves in her persona. Amity still hasn’t deciphered what is that smell she haves, neither had she been able to get it out of her head. Luz is a constant thought, and the fact that  _ Edric, from all people,  _ was capable of catching her daydreaming about being with Luz today was a bit worrisome.

Who is she kidding?  _ It's _ a nightmare!!!

_ How Am I supposed to face her? _ Amity thinks, holding her head with a hand before her scroll project itself in front of her face.

There is a mark in ‘notifications’. Boscha's name is attached to the side of it.

She opens the message to find a photo of the triclop-girl in a stupid café with all the Grugby team. Amity rolls her eyes at the stupid message on the foot of the photo.

“Nothing better than friends and a good time…” Amity reads, “as if you understood friendship at all…”

She haves a bittersweet feeling while liking the stupid photo—she needs to keep the appearances after all—and looks around. Edric and Emira are not back yet, fortunately.

Maybe she  _ could  _ find a gift for Luz and… maybe go for that ice cream she mentioned before?

She could even call it a…

“Hey Amity, Luz is finally here!!!”

She jumps a bit in her place, closing her eyes and preparing her emotionless mask to face the girl. Of course, Edric and Emira come to the 'rescue'.

And they managed to get Luz to fall—not in  _ that way!! _ —before she can even talk to her.

“Great…” she whispers, shaking her head, “Edric, Emira, stop bothering her!!!”

She has to end this quickly; her time with Luz will come when it comes anyway, there is no need to rush.

…

Luz does have two spells, yeah, sure.

Sure not, maybe.

Amity still perceives Luz close by, even when her siblings are making all in their power to annoy her and make her actually want to blast fireballs at them. Not that the last part would need much coaxing.

But she can’t really get over Luz and her training.

It’s all so… weird.

She stops blasting when Edric and Emira dive behind a boulder. She places the training wand away and looks around. Luz is gone, and so is Eda.

“You need to stop trying so had Mittens.” Edric says, “you are going to melt the snow if you keep moving your foot like that!”

Amity frowns at that. “What are you even talking about?”

“Look down,” Emira says, dropping in the snow.

She does, and her right foot is moving  _ too much _ in its place, she stops and looks away from Edric, who seems to be pretty happy with mocking her. With a sigh Amity looks one last time for Luz, finding her sitting on a rock on top of the little cliff. She is staring at the distance and Amity can swear she is poking her tongue to the side of her mouth, even when she is too far away to actually see it.

“I still don’t get why you don’t just tell her you like her already,” Edric comments sitting next to her, “is pretty obvious that she at least finds you cute.”

“What?!”

“She didn’t know even that Edric,” Emira says from her snow devil figure, “Mites is too deep in negation.”

“I thought she was deep in the snow.”

“Don’t try to think too much bro.” Emira sits and sends a sly smile in their direction. “You could hurt yourself.”

Amity shakes her head and decides she is having enough of her family. With a movement, she tries to give a step, but the snow is holding her feet, which ends up with her getting a face-first fall on the ground.

At least it doesn’t hurt.

“Wow, we knew you were falling, but not literally!!”

…OK, her pride is hurt.

Standing up with the most dignity she can gather—not much, sadly—Amity moves to the tent Emira made before and leaves her book and training wand inside of it. She looks at the book a few minutes before sighing and walking away.

She needs to think… about so many things.

The new semester is coming really fast. And she is not prepared to face the school full time again. Boscha will also be unbearable with the Grugby season getting closer every day. Amity is not sure she can stand the extreme harassment the triclop girl delivers anymore.

_ My life is a mess… _ She thinks, dropping on the side of a cliff and closing her eyes.

She is not being melodramatic. She knows other people have lives harder than hers. But still, it’s not going to change the fact that she is going to have to put up with a self-center jock and a pretty much overconfident morally grey queen of the drama… nor it will change the fact that she will keep seeing her former best friend being attacked by those two and she will remain useless about it.

“Now I’m depressing myself…” she says with a sigh.

Her mind then drifts to Luz and how the fact that she could be in the same class as her in school could make everything… different.

She could have lunch with her, she could play with her during the breaks… maybe even have the same work at the library and help the kids as Luz already offered to do…

Amity would like that.

She also considers whole nights working together about abominations, and magic, and… just talking like friends are supposed to do, not having to keep her act up like when she is with Boscha.

Not having to care about being more than just Amity for once…

“I’m just dreaming too much…” she sighs, sitting and looking at the starry sky.  _ Although… if I can dream about it… _ Amity thinks, standing up. “I would love to just spend more time with Luz…” she says, turning to go back to the camp.

And there is an explosion, along with a roar and screams.

…

“But the beast got Eda!!”

Amity grits her teeth and turns to Luz. “And because of you it also haves my brother and sister!!”

She doesn’t mean to scream, she is not really mad at Luz. But the fact that she took her things when she could just have asked is bugging her, deeply. She trusts Luz, even with what just happened.

But Luz doesn’t seem to trust her.

“Why would you do something like that?” Amity asks, “you could’ve asked, Luz!! You are my friend, one of the closest, if not the closest one right now…!”

“Amity I’m so sorry, I was being stupid, but right now we need to save them!”

“…No…” she says, shaking her head. “ _ You  _ need to stay here… you’ll only hurt yourself.”

She casts the prison spell and turns.

“Amity, wait! You can’t do this alone!!!”

“And I can’t risk losing you!!!”

Her scream resonates with the whole mountain and the echo hits her back. The words that just came out of her are charged with so many things that even Amity herself can’t explain all of them.

Amity turns to look at Luz. “You are too important to me… I… I can’t put you in danger.”

Luz stares at her and walks until she is practically touching the prison spell.

“And you won’t,” Luz says, “but you can’t just go in there alone… I know that I screw up, and  _ I promise _ , I’ll tell you all you want to know… after we save Eda, Edric, and Emira.”

Amity shakes her head. “You can’t promise me you’ll be safe…” She rubs away a wet spot in her cheek, tears,  _ great _ . “And you mean so much to me… I’m not taking any chances.”

“Amity, wait!!!”

She doesn’t, she just keeps running.

…

The cave is really cold, and the sight of skulls, while is not new for her, still sends a chill running down Amity’s spine. She can see Edric, Emira, and Eda trapped with some kind of gooey, sticking to the wall of the cavern. She considers all her chances, but she can’t concentrate on creating a plan.

Her mind going back to Luz.

“She is fine…” Amity whispers closing her eyes, “she is safe in a spell…”

Opening her eyes again Amity pinches her shoulder and moves to scout a bit more. Getting behind a great rock, she sees the beast moving around its 'dinner'. She glares at the thing, trying to figure out a way to get past it, to beat it, maybe distract it?

And then she feels something poking from bellow her.

She looks down and the dork hat, chocolate hair and cinnamon skin she is coming to like—too much, really too much—appears in contrast with the snow cloaked-ground.

“Luz!”

“Hello.” She responds, moving back with her.

“What… when… how did you pass the barrier?”

Luz smiles and raises both hands. “Magic, literally!”

“Magic?” Amity hisses.

Luz nods and kneels; drawing something in the ground she taps the top of what seems to be an old kind of rune. Seconds later a small ice pillar is standing in the middle of them.

“What…?” Amity asks, “you… you got your second spell…?”

“Yes, and it’s all thanks to you!” Luz says, “so, thanks Amity!”

Amity moves faster than Luz and hugs her. Burying her face in the human’s shoulder. “I’m so happy for you!”

Luz haves two spells! They will be going to the same class, they are going to study together, they are going to be next to each other during periods, they can also study together and…

… And nothing of that is going to really happen.

Amity will have to stick with Boscha and Skara; she will have to keep appearances for the sake of the stupid ‘Blight’ name. She will have to ignore Luz more than what she’ll be able to interact with her.

She won’t be getting closer to Luz…

Her thoughts get gut right away when Luz arms surround her and squeeze her. Luz rubs her face in Amity’s shoulder the same way Amity just did.

“It’s thanks to you that I learned my second spell,” Luz whispers, “thanks.”

Amity is glad Luz can’t see her face right now. “I just locked you up…”

“You help me understand that I can’t rush these things.” Luz giggles a little. “Kinda funny, considering how against the clock we are.”

“Yeah, right, we should probably… move…”

Yet, none of them move an inch.

“You know Amity? I really admire you…."

“What?”

“What I said,” Luz says separating a little from her to see her in the eyes, “you are so brave and so caring, inventive and talented… you are the kind of witch I would like to be.”

“…Flattering me is not going to make me be less mad at you.”

“Damn it,” Luz says, “it was worth trying.”

Amity laughs and buries herself in Luz's shoulder again, taking in the scent of the girl. She may not be able to do this in the future.

So she is taking her chance now.

Luz lets out a long breath and she moves her head just a little. “Amity.”

“Yeah?”

“You are also a precious person to me.”

_ Why would you say something like that?!!  _ Amity thinks, fighting the grin and her racing heart.

She is in the middle of a life or death situation here!!! Stupid heart, stop it!!!

“W…W-We need to save them…” she manages to say, finally breaking apart from the hug.

“Right.” Luz nods, and she recomposes faster than Amity would’ve considered—or liked—possible. “You and I are gonna need to work together for this.”

“Yeah I get that much, but I don’t have a plan…”

Luz smiles at her. “Fortunately for us, I do.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, look, we don’t need to beat this thing, we just need to get Eda free and she will take care of it, so we just need a diversion.”

“Because that would be easy, right?”

“I’m quite the master of diversions Amity, please, es pan comido.”

“…What?”

“Forget about it,” Luz rushes to say, “listen, I’m going to draw the beast's attention while you free them.”

“What? No!”

“Amity, is the only way!”

“No Luz, I’m not risking to lose you! I already told you,” Amity groans, “I’ll distract the beast…”

“Amity, I can distract it, but I don’t have any idea of how to free them!” Luz says pointing to the captive Edric, Emira, and Eda. “It needs to be you!”

“But you can’t defend yourself!”

“Yes I can, I got my second spell, I’ll just set a trap and use it!”

“And you think you can pull something like that out  _ today!?! W _ hen you just got the spell?!”

Luz smiles and hugs her, leaving a kiss on her cheek. “Today or never, that’s my motto, right now at least.”

Amity stays paralyzed in her place and watches Luz go away behind the rock that shields her from the beast. Raising her hand to the area the human’s lips just touched second ago, Amity places her fingertips on the spot.

It’s hot, and it shoots an electrical current over her body.

“…Damn it, Luz…” Amity whispers, “please, be safe…”

She slaps her cheeks and looks at the wall were her siblings and Eda are trapped.

She has a part to do too.

…

“So… Mittens,” Emira asks.

They are descending the mountain and Edric has offered to carry her. Amity took the offer immediately, too tired to even place a foot in front of the other.

Her mind, heart, and body are at their limit.

“What?”

“How was it? You know, spending so much quality time with Luz?”

“I was almost killed half of it.”

“That what’s make it precious,” Edric says, “you thought that those could be 'last moments', so you acted more freely than ever right?”

Amity wants to scream at them that is not like that at all, but her mind drifts to the hugs, the hand holding after defeating the beast. She also remembers Luz's scent, her eyes, how soft her hugs were, the little kiss she gave her in the cheek…

_ “You are also a precious person to me” _

She can’t deny it, can she? “It was… nice…”

More than nice, but they don’t really need to hear all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good, I think? I still need to correct the precious chapter and this one, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little.  
> Next we have Understanding Willow and Grom!!  
> I could work with Wing it Like witches or making a small part for "The first day" but I don't know... maybe as a special or extras, what do you say?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.  
> G_U out~ peace  
> Be gay and do witchcraft!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face "Understanding Willow"  
> Yeah, in this world this still happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote came to me... literally, a friend sent it to me. I hope you like it, really don't have a lot to say, Just, damn, the season finale is here!!!!  
> See ya at the bottom.

**_“When you decide to be something, you can be it” — The Departed._ **

“Hey Amity, did you already asked someone to Grom?”

Amity literally throws her books inside her locker when Boscha asks that; while she tries—too hard, just so hard—not to think about the stupid dance coming up.

She doesn’t have time for that right now.

Since Luz got into school Amity haves been facing just what she tough she would. While Luz seemingly understood her situation with the entire ‘status quo’ thing, she still can’t even breathe without being judge by Boscha or Skara. And the invitation in her pocket is nothing but a reminder of it.

“I have classes and tests coming up Boscha, you know is not precisely my priority right now.” 

“How can Grom not be your priority?! You do know is a social death not to have a date, right?”

“Who is your date then?” Amity asks back, getting her textbooks for enchanting and turning her back on Boscha.

“It could be you, if you feel lucky!”

 _As if_. Amity thinks. “Sorry, I couldn’t possibly make you settle with me, dear Boscha.” She keeps her emotionless face the entire time she says that. “Now, I have a class to go to, I’ll see you when I see you!”

She walks too fast, she knows that, but in her defense, she is not going to hold that stupid ide Boscha haves for invitation much longer than needed. Moreover, her next class must be about to start anyway.

Better safe than sorry.

Yet, once again, when she is about to reach the classroom door, her mind goes back to her situation. In her left pocket is the note she made for Luz, and in the right is Skara's invitation for her birthday.

Curious how two paper-thin things are making her feel like she is being torn apart…. Maybe she is.

“Miss Blight, so good to have you here,” the teacher says, “I’m afraid that even if that’s the case, this class has been canceled for now.”

Amity blinks a few times, trying to abuser the information. “What? Why?”

“The classroom is being controlled by the remaining of the pixy infestation from a while ago; you are free to do self-study where you find it suitable.”

Amity nods, looking at the closed door, and then she can hear the laughter and screams from inside the room.

She is not suited to deal with any of that for the moment.

…

“What am I doing?” She whispers, holding herself next to a locker.

Twenty minutes of her last class hour has passed, and she is now in the empty corridor without anything to do.

All classrooms are closed with the teacher giving their themes, and while she could just get into one of the other subjects. Her mind is probably not prepared for the pressure of it. She, instead, lets her books go straight to the ground, stopping the fall with a spell before grabbing Skara’s birthday party invitation.

The butterfly is held in stasis and she finds the whole thing beautiful but at the same time is… sad. 

It reminds Amity of herself somehow, perfect, stable, and just doing what people expect from her, an object, a doll.

 _Why is everything so complicated?_ She thinks, closing her eyes and leaning against the lockers, sliding until she is sitting in the ground. She folds the invitation and returns it to her pocket once again, sighing and hugging her legs.

She needs a break.

By pure instinct; her hand moves to the other pocket and picks up a little note, she takes care of getting the small yellow one instead of the folded pink that already has been there for more than a week.

She shakes her mind out of the misery that acknowledging that gives.

She smiles softly at the little post-it note in her hands, folded just once and covered in multiple drawings of stars. Opening it, Amity is just happy to find the stupid five words she had been seeing the entire week.

_“You look cute while writing.”_

Amity fights her fluttering heart and closes her eyes.

Luz had just one class with her the entire week where Boscha and her little groupies couldn’t reach them, and it was the calligraphy classes. While Amity did it just for the credits; Luz really enjoyed the subject and even applied it in her practice with glyphs for her paper spell casting.

Now she could control the output of the spell without needing to make the circle bigger, and that was an awesome feat in her opinion.

And while that was something Amity looked out for, the fact the classroom had seats for just two people, which lead Luz to search for her—almost desperately—to sit together for an hour and half, leading them to the dynamic of just scribbling words in a paper while their hands brush against each other.

That was what she waited for fo the most.

It was the closest they’ve been the last two weeks, and being fully honest; Amity was about to lose her mind. If she can’t find a way to get over the stupid ‘Boscha stereotypes’ and bullying attitude, she is going to scream!

“I wish I could wake up with amnesia…” she whispers separating from the lockers, crawling a little to the front to reach her books.

Why did she let them fall so far away again?

Amity feels a pair of hands surround her from behind and a familiar warm washes over her.

“And forget about the stupid little things…” Luz sings softly in her ear.

Amity smiles, leaning in her embrace.

This is not a platonic thing anymore, and she has come to deal with it pretty well even if she says so herself… of course, only when they are alone is when Amity can actually drop her barriers a little. She looks around the corridor, still empty.

“What was that?” Amity asks, “and why are you out of class?”

“Is a song from my world, a pretty sad but beautiful one,” Luz answers, letting her go, “and I was going to the bathroom, I could ask you the same question thou.”

“My class got canceled by pixies.”

“Are we having another infestation?”

“Doesn’t seem like so…”

Amity stands up and looks at Luz, her uniform is the same mess she saw the first time when the whole thing with the false inspector ended. Amity never grew tired of looking at her playing with sleeves and the pants, almost wanting to do it herself.

 _Stop it_. She thinks, looking away and kneeling to get her books. “Don’t you have to go back to class?”

“Nah, history may be great, but I don’t have the heart or energy to deal with Boscha right now,” Luz says, “besides, the hour is about to end, I’m really looking forward to photography class thou!”

“Photography class…? Oh, you have that lesson today?”

“Yeah, along with the plant track, is going to be a blast!” Luz jumps in her place and makes a spin. “When do you have the class Amity?”

She smiles and hugs her books. “The day after tomorrow, not actually looking forward to it.”

“Why not?” Luz asks, “Today Imma see some baby Willow… but I would love to see a bit of you, too.” Luz smiles softly and gives a step closer to her. “I feel like I know so much about you… and yet I don’t know anything at all.”

Amity can’t let pass the sadness that covered Luz's words at that moment. And she can’t blame her, Amity herself has been considering something like that for a long time now.

 _There are parts of me you won’t like to know about…_ She thinks, tightening her grip over her books. “I could say the same.”

Luz then moves one step closer and Amity can feel her body heat. She looks up to find Luz staring at her.

“We could fix that,” Luz proposes, “do you wanna come to the owl house someday? And… talk?”

“Wha…? Really?” Amity asks, smiling, “you sure about that? I could tell the Emperor’s Covent where the house is.”

“As if they didn’t know already,” Luz scoffs and laughs, “and… I trust you, Amity. I know you wouldn’t do it.”

The way those words left her lips is so sweet and… perfect that Amity thinks is a crime that those are directed to her.

She is not a good person, she is not brave, nor strong, nor noble…

But with Luz close, she _wants_ to try to be one.

She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and smiles. “Yeah, sure, I’d love to spend time with you, Luz.”

…

Amity did not expect her time with Luz being caused by something horrible like destroying Willows's brain, and also, she didn’t expect it to be her fault!

But hey, she was in a _winning streak_ apparently.

After getting to the owl house and convincing Eda—didn’t really take much convincing, she seemed to be fond of Willow, and especially Luz—to get them inside the plant witch girl. Amity was forced to face all the times she spent with Willow.

Those memories she cherished and feared at the same time kept coming back to her, every single time, and it hurt.

Finally ending one of the grossest, sweetest... weirdest ones, Amity hears just what she feared since they started that mission.

“What happened between you two?”

The question hits her with enough force to break a wall she had been taking care of for a long, long time. She turns to the ground and stays silent, considering if telling Luz the truth right then and there would be wise. She just saw all the good times Amity shared with Willow; she saw how happy she was… what she has lost.

“I… I wasn’t strong enough…” Amity says, raising her head.

And she sees the flames moving in the background.

“What is that?!”

“What?”

When Luz turns there is nothing there. Amity had just blinked and the creature was gone. She shivers and looks around.

 _What was that…?_ Amity thinks, hugging herself.

“Hey, if you don’t want to tell me is ok,” Luz said, and her tone makes clear for Amity that she is not pleased with that.

“Luz, no, wait…! I saw something…! A…A-At least I think I did?”

Luz scoffs and turns to face a new painting. “Whatever you say Amity, I know there are things you are not ready to share with me.”

“Luz, please, is not like that!”

“If you need me, I shall be fixing this memory of a ball-pit.”

“What? Wait, is not…!”

Luz dives in the frame, just to come out seconds later with a broken egg in her head. “Is eggs, is full of eggs, why is this memory full off eggs?!”

Amity can’t hold it and laughs, running at Luz. She stops in front of her and taking the egg from her head, she takes the time to brush her hair with her fingers. She goes a bit bolder, moving her hand down and cups Luz cheek, making the human look at her.

“Luz, I want to tell you, I really do… but is not easy, OK?” she says, “there are parts of my past that I’m not proud of… things that I think…. I think they could get you away from me.”

Amity sighs and closes her eyes, this is resulting harder than she expected. And she expected a lot from it!

She feels Luz hand over hers and opens her eyes. Luz haves a small smile and her eyes are shinning a little, just like when they talked about Azura, or when she got her second spell.

Luz pulls her closerm into hug that holds her in more than one sense. “I won’t go anywhere, you hear me? Not now, and definitely not for something you did in the past.”

Amity’s eyes open wider and her mouth moves, but no words come out. Why does Luz have such power over her? Why can’t she just be a normal person around her?!

 _Because Luz is not normal_ . She thinks, and the words come with a wave of relaxation. _She is... extraordinary…_

“Why?” Amity asks, “why are you so sure…? I was horrible…”

“Because I know you want to change.”

“It doesn’t matter If I want to… I can’t…” Amity bites her lip. “I… I’m not strong enough to change…”

“Amity, something I learned since I got here… something I learned from movies and everything… is that when you decide to be something.” Luz reaches and cups Amity’s chin with her hand, rising her head until their eyes meet. “You can be it…”

Amity stares and backs off with a shiver. “I was a monster; I hurt so many people…”

“Maybe,” Luz answers, “but right now, you are here, with me, trying to fix a wrong… crying for the things you lost in the past and considering how to save them…” Luz separates from her and stares in her eyes. “I really, really, _really_ like this Amity that is here with me.”

…What?

“Y…Y-You…” Amity closes her eyes and swallows, opening them to look directly at Luz, “you like… _me?”_

Luz's smile then turns into a bittersweet one and she lets out a groan that tells Amity that the human reached some kind of limit.

“Of course I like you, I was being hella obvious!” Luz says, leaning in the picture frame, “I was starting to believe you were just so into the ‘difficult to get’ as Emira told me, but you really didn’t know? Can’t believe I own Gus twenty snails now!”

“You bet about this?!” 

“Of course I did, I already knew I like you and you seemed to be pretty much into me, too!!”

Amity gapes and screams to the sky, before looking down at Luz. “You could have said something before!”

“When? We hardly have any time to talk!” Luz says and throws her arms to the sides, “you keep the appearances with Boscha and Skara so much that I don’t get a chance to tell you anything, and I was not about to confess in a school corridor!”

“But Willow's head is a better place?!”

“It slipped!!”

They are panting and so, _so close_ to each other. Luz blows at some imaginary hair in her face and backs off.

“I know this is not romantic, and not the best time either,” she says, “but is the longest I’ve been able to talk to you and… I hate when you talk bad about yourself, OK?”

Amity nods and sighs, letting the warmth from her chest calm her, just enough to voice her thoughts.

“I like you, _a lot Luz,_ ” Amity says, “and I’ve been into you for a long time… but things are just so… complicated with me.”

“I know; I know… just, trust me, OK?” Luz says and takes her hand, “I want to be next to you, to support you… I’m stronger than I look, you can rely on me Amity.”

Amity smiles and nods at her, feeling the wet trail on her cheek. “I’m so happy, why the hell am I crying?”

“Don’t know, but I’ll take it as a compliment,” Luz says, “now let’s roll; we have a friend to save!”

…

Amity is happy to see Willow back and standing. She is also a bit worried about Augustus; the owl house really looks messed up.

Yet, her mood is surprisingly high.

Luz stops hugging Willow to turn at her and dedicates her a wink. Amity’s face must have gone _so_ red; since Willow burst in laughs at seeing her.

“And I was wondering why I had those… er, kind of thoughts,” Willow said, “At the end who won?”

Luz sighs and crosses her arms. “Gus did.”

“So you didn’t notice, really?” Willow asks tuning her head in Amity's direction, closing the gap between them, “titans, you are something.”

“Stop it,” Amity says, looking away, “I had a lot of other things to think about, OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Willow responds, “…also, I... I remember what you did.”

Amity tenses and looks out for Luz, the human is behind Willow and haves a worried look on her face. Amity swallows her fear and looks at her former best friend.

“Oh…”

“What you did in there… I don’t think we are friends… but is a start.” Willow then smiles and hugs her.

“Thanks, Willow,” Amity says, returning the gesture.

“Make Luz cry and I’ll rip your ribcage open.”

“What?”

Luz choses that moment to jump between them. “I’m so happy we solve all this mess!”

Amity stares at Willow, the plant witch smiles at her sweetly and winks before getting a finger over her lips. The message is pretty clear and Amity doesn’t know if laugh or cry about it.

What did she just get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next one is basically the end of it all, I think I'll probably go as far as getting to WILW but I'll stop there.  
> Closure should be done on Monday.  
> Thanks for following this story so far!  
> Love ya all.  
> G_U out~~ peace.  
> Be gay, do witchcraft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchanting Grom Fright was about to start, Amity is thrown into under the bus when she is chosen to fight Gromiteus. But Luz her—not girlfriend but yet more than a friend—companion takes her place as something her date for the evening would do.  
> What is coming for them? and, what is the reality of all that happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, last episode down here, just pointing some things.  
> Luz and Amity are not dating yet, but they are not friends. So yeah, is that kind of complicated situation when they are together but no together-together.  
> I like the slow burn. Anyhow, this chapter haves a slight mention of blood, and injury, I did add it to the tags, but please be careful while reading this, please, seriously, PLEASE!!! Be careful while reading.  
> Without more delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
> And the conclusion.

**_“You did everything, you accepted me for who I am and not who you wanted me to be”_ **

**_“I just want you to be happy”_ **

**_— The Vow_ **

“How comes you haven’t invited anyone yet?!”

Amity groans and hides further inside her books. Edric is standing next to her with what seems to be a huge cake while Emira is charging with seven bouquets. The youngest Blight is actually impressed with how much effort the twins are placing in getting a date this year.

“I’ve been busy, alright?” she says, closing the books and looking away. “I received extra chores in the library and dad wanted me to take another extra lesson since the incident with the false inspector.”

“Oh, right…” Emira says from her position, “you got rid of the old hag soon enough, right?”

Amity blows a glittering cloud that got too close to her. “Of course I did, I don’t need more classes.”

“There is nothing they can teach anyway,” Edric says, “mom and dad just don’t like you to be so happy.”

Emira laughs. “It’s been glorious, they keep asking about you and why you seem so bright lately!”

Amity blushes and turns her head down.

“Oh, the love is so nice…” Emira says.

“Why haven’t you just asked Luz?” Edric asks, “I mean, you are pretty much going together already.”

“You sure know how to kill romance.”

“Excuse me?!” Edric says, “I made their favorite cake!”

Amity leaves her sibling discussing their little plan to get dates and walks away, her hand reaching for the pink note in her pocket.

She and Luz have been going out lately.

Since the incident with Willow Luz had taken a real approach with her. Going from hugs in the entrance to small notes in her locker and even some secret dates to have lunch together; the human always made sure Amity could not pass a day without thinking of her.

Not that Amity had a problem with that.

The real issue came by when Boscha and Skara were around. While the Grom fever was ongoing, the bullying towards Willow had stopped, yet, the tension between them all remained and the only time Amity was allowed to feel relaxed was when Luz invaded her hideout and started to tell her all the things she did that day.

And even with all the chances at hand, the note remained in her possession waiting to be delivered.

 _Why can’t I do it? I pretty much did everything but kiss her already?!_ Amity thinks, closing her eyes and turning a corner.

Just to slam herself into another person, and the next thing she knows, she is falling straight for the floor.

“Watch it nip-wit!!” she says by reflex before looking at the person, “oh, sorry… Hi Luz... and co.”

Luz takes one of her books from the ground and stands up at the same time as her.

“Amity, hi!” Luz says and she takes a bold move, hugging her, “can I kiss your cheek?” she whispers.

Amity looks around, all eyes are on Skara and her date—well, except for willow and Augustus—so she nods. Luz moves fast and Amity receives a quick peck that elevates the blush in her face to a new level.

“Thanks,” Luz says, separating from her, “here is your note.”

Amity raises her hand ready to take the thing back when the speaker makes a screeching sound, shaking her… and all the other students around.

“Attention Hexside students, this is your principal speaking!”

The voice of principal Bump had never sent that kind of tension before through her. Amity starts to shiver and hugs her books stronger than before.

She wants to disappear.

“This year I have the privilege to bestow our highs Grom honor to…”

 _Stupid dramatic pause!_ Amity thinks, closing her eyes.

“Amity Blight! Our Grom queen”

…And you could hear how her hopes broke like a fallen crystal.

Luz cheers and Amity is not sure how she feels about it, but she knows that she can’t give her the ‘high five’ she asks for. Instead, she turns and runs away from her.

She needs to be alone.

…

The gym is curiously the place that feels more relaxing from all the schools. The decorations and whole preparation for the dance party are enough for her to deviated her mind of the fact that she is going to have to face… well, Grom would know more than her.

But Amity has a good guess about it.

She closes her hands in fists and looks down. She sees Luz entering the gym and looking around. The wonder in her eyes is so charming that even with all the crap on her shoulders, Amity feels like smiling too.

But then Luz presses the bottom for the under-level of the gym.

“Uh, medieval torture seems like a weird theme, but hey!” Luz says.

And Amity decides that is better to just get over with it all. “Those are not for decorations… this arena is where I’ll make my debut as Grom queen.”

Luz looks at her, and Amity walks to her. She concentrates on a sword thought; it seems easier than facing Luz.

“Right… so, why don’t you seem excited?”

“Because this is not just a dance party.” Amity sighs, taking the sword.

She then looks down and the lurking darkness moves. Amity hears Luz gasp, just a little, and takes her hands by instinct, returning the sword to its place.

“What was that?”

“That would be Grom…” Amity responds, “short for Gromitious, the fear bringer…”

Amity uses her free hand to make a spell circle. She tells Luz the whole story, the way students have to fight, and how horrible that fight can be with the ‘mind-reading monster’ being your enemy.

“My fear is… very embarrassing,” Amity says when the spell ends, “I don’t know if I can do it…”

Luz stays silent for a few seconds. Instead of talking Luz moves her hand and hands her a piece of paper.

Her note.

Amity panics and looks up, Luz is smiling in her direction. Her eyes fixated on hers. The human moves her hand closer to Amity and the witch finally reacts; taking the note back.

“Well… why don’t I take you place?” Luz says, “I’m pretty much unstoppable under the fear effects anyway!”

Amity gapes. “And why would you want to do that?”

“So you don’t have to, I don’t any other reason to save my date from an awful night, right?”

“You are such a…”

Wait.

“Date?”

Luz stops grinning and nods, looking down at her hands. Amity follows her gaze and understands pretty fast what she is referring to.

“You… You read it…” Is not a question, Amity is making an affirmation.

“Yeah…” Luz says and starts to play with her hood, “I know I should’ve waited… but I was just too curious.”

Amity swallows a knot in her throat before looking away. “It’s OK… it was for you anyway…”

They stay in silence for a while and Amity is sure that if they don’t talk soon, Luz will be able to hear her heart.

“I was waiting for you to ask me,” Luz says, “I don’t know how things work here in the Boiling isles… I thought that I would end up ruining it all…”

Amity smiles, of course, Luz would be worried about the most ridiculous thing. “You could never,” she says, “I will say yes even if you asked me with a cursed amulet.”

“Thanks for the pep-talk, but you deserve a real invitation… well, if you… if you want to go together.”

“Why wouldn’t I want that?”

“Because a lot of people are going to see us?” Luz suggests, “Amity, the only reason we are like… this, is because if your parents…”

Luz cuts herself there.

Amity comprehends what she is trying to say. She was the one who told her the risks from the start after all. After seeing what they threaten to do to Willow, Luz and her friends have been a lot nicer towards her, even knowing that it wouldn’t help them at all.

But this was different; she wouldn’t let her parent take a part of it.

“I just want to go with you Luz, and only you for what it matters,” Amity says, and smiles at her, “thou I don’t know how are you going beat Grom.”

“Don’t’ worry about it, your fearless champion will figure it out.”

Amity smiles and moves closer to Luz, intertwining their fingers. “OK fearless champion, what should we wear for tonight?”

…

Amity is nervous, shaking a lot and shivering while she fights with the stupid hair clip!

“Stay there you stupid… thing!!”

“Mittens, you can’t pull that off.”

Amity groans and leaves the stupid thing alone before tuning to Edric and Emira. for some reason, they’ve decided that her room was the right place to get ready for Grom.

“Why are you two here?”

“Because without us you would’ve already tried to use magic in your hair to make it look different,” Emira says.

“And possibly end-up bald,” Edric adds.

Amity… can’t really discuss with that.

“What should I do then?” She scoffs, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her hair down and ruining her perfectly neat outfit. “I need to look great!”

“And you will sister, you will,” Emira says, holding her by the shoulders. “You just need to relax.”

“Yeah Mittens, look.” Edric moved and took a band from her night table, holding her hair. “Luz has seen you at your worst, past-self and actual-self, and she still likes you.”

“And is the kind of 'like' of; like, crazy over heels for you.”

“So stop thinking so much, OK?”

Edric lets her hair go and Amity is faced with her normal hairstyle, but she feels… different.

Taking a deep breath she stands up and turns to her sibling. “Yeah, you are right, there is nothing to be afraid of… right?”

“Yeah!” Edric says, hugging her, “I mean, I don’t even get why Luz haves to face Grom now, you pretty much handled all you fear now, didn’t you?”

Amity stares at them, their words making her actually reconsider everything.

She didn’t have to fear Luz rejection anymore, she already accepted, she could deal with other minor things… but there was something else, a shadow in the back of her mind that kept lurking every second, trying to gain control over her.

She is not ready.

“I can’t beat Grom,” she whispers, looking at the ground, “I just can’t…”

Edric and Emira share a look before both of them placed their hands in her shoulders. Amity looks up to be greeted by a pair of smiles.

“Is OK,” Emira says, “is normal to be afraid.”

“You can’t decide what scares you anyway.” Edric moves to be at her same eye-level. “You can only decide to face it, or to hide from it.”

Amity stares and giggles a little. “…That’s surprisingly mature from you.”

“Yeah, I’m impressed Edric,” Emira says with a smirk, “didn’t know you faced all your fears.”

“Face them? I run away every single time!”

That is more like Edric and Amity feels like the atmosphere around them have changed for the better lately. She sighs before looking at her mirror one last time, still not convinced with the black skirt instead of the wine-color she had before.

But it was a request from Luz to have black in her clothes.

_“You need to have black, trust me, is going to be amazing!!”_

_Just what is that dork thinking?_ Amity thinks, shaking her head and looking at her sibling. “Should we go?”

…

Waiting for Luz to arrive had been a nightmare.

Boscha’s constant remarks of her getting to the dance with her siblings, alongside Skara's absolute clinginess to her date were about to drive her insane. It didn’t help that Edric and Emira’s dates were nowhere to be found yet.

So yeah, she wasn’t exactly ready to deal with principal Bump coming over.

“Miss. Amity Blight” he says, “I hope your replacement comes, or you know what will need to be done.”

She swallows her nerves and nods. Not having really anything to say.

She waits patiently for about… half a minute before going to the gym doors, looking around, and then down to her note. Luz already saw it. But Amity still held it, still treating the piece of paper like a silver line.

“Amity!”

That voice, Luz's voice; makes her look up. She finds Luz wearing a tutu skirt with what seems to be the upper part of a tux, the colors matching perfectly Amity’s more traditional dress. Luz also has done her hair in a… nice looking—not sarcasm, she is just so bad with words when Luz is around—cut.

“Hey, I don’t know if are the nerves or the milk we used for training but something is making my stomach squirm,” Luz says, reaching her and smiling.

“You look… nice, strange, but nice.”

“You need to work on your compliments.”

Amity watches carefully how Luz gets her hands to the front, exposing a bouquet of white roses.

“Wha…? How did you?”

Luz gets closer and gives her the flowers. “My new glyph, it took me a while to grow this much though,” she says, smiling, “do you like it?”

 _Like it?_ Amity thinks, moving closer and kissing Luz in the cheek. “I love them, thank you.”

Luz nods and moves to stand next to her, she takes a deep breath and Amity can see for the first time the dread in Luz's eyes, she is not doing this with the utter superior confidence she always haves.

“Is something wrong?”

“…I think, maybe?” Luz says, “Look, I’m not backing down, I prefer one million times to be the one facing this… thing if you don’t have to.”

Amity’s cheeks heat up, and she is about to giggle but manages to control it. “I… I think there is a ‘but’ coming?”

Luz stays silent, but nods, slowly and almost… painfully? Amity is losing something here.

“I don’t know what my real worst fear is right now… I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ll be seeing those horrible things from our training… but I’m not sure what the worst thing possible will be.”

There is a silence between them and Amity looks down to the flowers. Luz is about to face anyone's worst nightmare, just because Amity couldn’t, just because.

“I think you’ll be fine.” Amity looks at Luz, smiling through the flowers. “You are just so… fearless, you are doing something I’ll never could… and for that I thank you.”

Luz giggles and turns to be face to face with her. “I guess is something like that, are you going soft on me Blight?”

“Yes, I am,” she responds, and Luz laughs.

“Wasn’t expecting that!” Luz then hugs her, and Amity is just glad she moved the flowers out of the way. “After this is all over, I want to dance with you.”

“Well, you are my date, it would be a shame if we didn’t dance at all,” Amity replies.

Luz separates from her and they look into each other eyes. Luz's gaze goes down to Amity’s mouth and the witch senses the movement, how the human gets closer by the second. When the distance is just about to be null, Luz stops, looking at her in the eyes.

She is waiting for Amity to make a move.

“Now introducing our Grom queen!!”

Luz groans and backs off. “Por favor, Gus, give me this would you?”

Amity watches Luz go, not being able to say anything to her, the last few seconds still replaying in her head.

…

The fight, like any other thing, was going smoothly until it wasn’t.

Luz ran away, too scared to face the last projection Grom has created. Luz had called the woman ‘Mom’ and their full conversation was… worrying. Luz fears were all about leaving, about having to go…

Amity now knew hers were connected, still are.

She is running desperately through the forest, Eda is ahead by just a few meters. Amity still can’t believe how fast the woman is, but yet again, she is running in heels through the forest.

The heart gives power when it wants apparently.

Passing next to a fallen tree, Amity finally can see the end of the forest. Eda jumps and gets on her staff, flying ahead.

 _Please be safe Luz!_ Amity thinks.

“No, get away from me!! You are not my real mom!!!”

Luz scream gives her strength to run faster and climb to the top a tree, she will be needing the impulse to distract Grom and reach Luz…

“How can you say that? After all the lies? You ran away!!” Was that Grom? “You lied, you broke your promise, you even went and dragged others with you!!!”

Amity jumps out of the foliage and lands facing the monster, Eda already had hit it with a fire blast.

Amity needs to get to Luz.

“Stay away from her!!”

Her scream gets Grom attention, maybe too well.

She feels the mass of… whatever that was; surrounding her and how her magic is being touched by the other creature, the link between her mind, her heart, and the powers of the monster getting stronger each second that passes, Grom is looking for something inside her.

“I…I-I’m sorry Luz!!” She manages to let out, “I should’ve fought my own battles!!”

“Amity, no!! Your fear!!”

 _I’m facing it right now if I get to lose you._ Amity thinks and there is a push in her senses.

Grom found what it wanted.

It’s figure changes, the colors become clearer and she is facing now what she fears the most.

“Is that… me?” Luz asks from behind her.

Grom smiles, and moves closer to her, placing both hands in her shoulder, and closing the distance until its lips are on her ear.

“I won’t stay with you; you are just a game to me…. You are, just like your parents… a monster, another link in the worst chain of history… a perfect Blight… How could you think I could want you?”

It was Luz's voice, even when if it was not Luz; those were Luz’s hands, even if it was not Luz; those were Luz’s eyes even if it wasn’t Luz…

It broke her, even if she knew it wasn’t Luz.

Amity fell to her knees with the wet feeling in her cheeks, the burning sensation in her eyes, and the hole in her chest. She didn’t have her voice to scream, she didn’t have the strength to move.

And then she is in her arms.

“I’m here, and I’ll never say anything like what it said,” Luz whispers in her ears, her arms are warm, strong, and at the same time delicate. “I don’t know what it said, but those were lies.”

Amity sobs. “Luz…”

“I’m here for you Amity,” Luz whispers, “and I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever.”

Amity nods and holds Luz's hands in hers. Luz's pulse and scent fill her lungs and mind.

This is Luz, not some impostor, not some stupid monster.

“Let’s make it pay,” Amity says, looking ahead.

“You think you can do it?”

Amity smiles and moves; standing up. Never letting go of Luz’s grip. The human hands go down from her shoulders to her waist, Amity looks back and smirks at Luz.

“Oh, be sure I can… this thing is about to feel what I did to Hooty.”

Luz's eyes go wide before they become as sharps as Amity’s. “Then we better make it a bit more stylish this time.”

She giggles and looks ahead, Grom is transforming again, this time not into her fears, nor into Luz’s. Maybe it can’t deal with two enemies at the same time? Way to avoid knowing those stupid professors, she is going to have to send a note to Principal Bump.

But Amity right now haves other concerns.

“Then, my fearless champion,” Amity says, “may I have this dance?

…

Beating Grom, dancing with Luz, returning to the gym, partying like there was no tomorrow… it all happened in a flash for Amity.

She is now just standing aside, the slow music sounds in the background and more than half of the students that went to the event already fell into slumber. Willow, King, and Gus are dancing some kind of weird thing Luz told them a while ago, Eda is having a conversation with Bump, and her siblings seem to be happier now, talking with Jerbo and Viney in one of the few clean seats.

But she can’t find Luz.

Amity looks around for what seems like an eternity—it wasn’t actually something like that, but she just got a slow dance, and then Luz banished—without results. No one seems to have any idea of where she could be.

“Where are you, Luz?” Amity whispers.

She catches sight of Boscha flirting—or at least trying she supposes—with two girls at the same time. The scene just makes Amity wonder how the hell do her parents still consider her a good prospect of a friend.

But she doesn’t have time now for that, Luz first, repressed hate later.

Maybe she should make it her motto.

Walking closer to the doors, she considers the option of Luz bailing soon after ending their dance. But with the presence of Eda still in the Gym, she doubts it.

Still, there is something… a hunch. That makes her go out and walk the hallways.

Everything is dark, and not in a common way. The lack of light makes the school a lot more frightening than ever. But she is surprisingly not afraid, maybe its because she just faced her worst nightmare already. No ghost could scare her now.

Or ever, for that matter.

She stops next to a classroom—the abomination classroom—at the sound of… sobs?

Moving carefully she opens the door and faces one the most horrible things she could’ve imagined that night.

Luz is crying, and there is blood in her hands.

Amity shivers, feeling like throwing up. She looks away just to find Luz crown on the ground, a small line of red covering the pink crystals.

“Luz?!”

The human looks up Amity dread go up with her. The stains of red roll down her forehead where a nasty cut rest. She moves by pure worry and gets in front of her, looking at the wound.

Is not deep, superficial at most if her books are something to go by.

“Are you OK?, What happened?” she asks, placing a hand in Luz's cheek.

That Luz herself slaps away.

“I’m fine.” Luz looks away and bites her lip. “Sorry Amity, I…I-I need to be alone.”

To say that Amity is socked would be an understatement.

“What? Luz, you are hurt, you need help!”

“Is nothing.”

“Of course is something! What Happened?”

“I already told you is nothing...”

“Luz!!”

“Solo cállate y déjame en paz!”

Amity stares, backing off. Luz's eyes are red; the tears have long ago rolled down her cheeks running the almost not existent makeup. The… the blood mixed with the tears, making the whole image… a nightmare.

“Just go!!” Luz says, “just go already… just go, like everybody else… I’ll be fine… I’ll be fine…”

Amity stares, what is happening? “Luz… talk to me, please…”

“…Leave, Amity, please….” Luz begs. “I’ll be fine in a minute; everything will be fine in a minute… but please…”

Amity stays put, however. Unable to move from her place, her legs are not responding to her. Luz buried her head between her hands and looks down, her entire body shivering.

Amity takes a deep breath and moves slowly, taking a seat on the ground. They don’t talk, Luz just stays there crying, and Amity sits, looking. Every minute breaks her heart a bit more, cracking it more.

“Why don’t you go…?” Luz asks after a few minutes.

“Because it looks like you need me.”

“I told you to go.”

“And I chose to stay.”

“You are missing the party…”

“I won’t be happy there without you.”

Luz doesn’t respond to that. Instead, she looks up, and Amity haves to face the open wound once again. This time she manages to hold Luz's gaze.

“What happened, Luz?” Amity asks, “you know you can trust me, right?”

There is more silence, and Amity feels like crying too. What was happening for the titan’s sake? Luz wouldn’t talk to her? After facing Grom together? Dancing together?

After almost kissing?

“…I wasn’t ready,” Luz says, and Amity comes back to the present, “I wasn’t ready to face Grom…”

The revelation hits Amity, hard. “Oh, Luz, I’m so sorry you had to pass through that, I should’ve…”

“If you finish that sincere with ‘fought my own battles’, I’m going to hit you,” Luz interrupted her, “I made my choice… and now I’m facing the consequences.”

“Luz… nothing Grom told you was real, you hear me?” Amity moves a bit closer, “Nothing.”

“But those were truths Amity.” Luz says back, “every single one of them…”

Luz hugs herself and looks down once again.

“It called me ‘Cariño’ Amity, it talked to me like it was her…” Luz takes a sharp breath in, “and then… then it started to say things… the truth.”

“What truth?”

Did she just ask the most invasive question possible? Wow, a great way to go Amity.

“That I’m a coward,” Luz begins, “that I ran away… that I don’t fit in anywhere… that I’m just a freak.”

“What? Luz! Your mother would never say something like that!”

Amity’s, sure, but Camila? For what Luz has told her, that woman could make a sugar bag feel like salt with her attitude.

“But she already did!!” Luz shouts, “before I came here!”

That kills Amity’s comebacks.

“She told me that I needed to change, everything about me in other to… to fit in.” A sneeze and a sob. “She told me that… that I didn’t have any friend for being who I am…”

Amity moves this time, not caring for a possible outburst—even when she knows is a bad idea—and stops at arms-length from Luz. Staring at the girl sitting there, Amity wants to hit herself hard.

How could she not see this?

Luz was scared, terrified and even then she went and fought those fears, she faced everything that terrified her, and Amity thought that humans were just like that, that what didn’t hurt Luz to kill her will just make her stronger, that everything was fine, all solved because Luz didn’t break down then and there.

But she was wrong, so wrong.

Humans are not invincible; they break, slowly as well as quickly, shattering to pieces they need to gather themselves to try to fix what is left. Amity didn’t know it; she didn’t want to know… She couldn’t bear with the fact that Luz ended up like this, so weak and… and…. Helpless.

Luz had called herself her ‘fearless champion’. And Amity believed her, forgetting that Luz, just as her, is just a girl.

I’m sickening myself. Amity thought, closing her eyes and her hands in fists. “…I’m so sorry Luz.”

“Don’t, please,” is the immediate response, “don’t be sorry, don’t pity me… I...I... I’ll be fine in a minute… I’ll be fine…”

“But I don’t want you to be fine!!”

Amity moves closer this time and holds Luz's hands. Their eyes meet and Amity can finally see all the emotions hiding behind Luz mask, the usually honest and straightforward girl is gone, leaving just… just…

Just a scared Luz.

“I don’t want you to be fine,” Amity repeats, “I don’t want you to just… to just hide what you feel, to burry all you ever face… I don’t want that… I hate that…”

“A…A-Amity…”

“I hate you thinking you can’t tell me things like this…”

Amity looks at Luz's wound, moving slowly as if any sudden change would break the moment. She had never used a healing spell before, she didn’t have the talent for it or so everyone keep telling her every time the idea popped in her head.

But now she doesn’t care.

She makes the spell circle, concentrating on the small wound. Healing magic was always taught to be about connection, sharing the pain of the person, searching for a way to make it less, to close the wound by understanding it. Amity never connected with someone like that before, the proprieties of the magic always a foreign concept for her… but now.

“Thanks….” Luz whispers when the wound has closed completely.

Amity nods, placing her fingertips on the now perfectly smooth skin. “What happened, Luz?”

“…I… I….” Luz stops and takes a deep breath, looking down. “I tripped while running… the crown did the rest.”

“…Why were you running?”

“If I tell you I was trying to get away from my problem will you believe me?”

The question is so stupid, but at the same time so serious that Amity finds mean the fact that she smiled. Shaking her head she makes Luz look up at her.

“And which problems were you running from?”

Luz sighs, taking Amity’s hands and looking at her in the eyes. “After Grom was defeated… I need some time… to think.”

“Think?”

“Yeah.”

“…About what?”

“What do you think?” Luz lets out a halfhearted giggle. “I thought about my mom, about me being here, about Eda, and King, and Willow, and Gus… about you, too.”

Luz moves, turning her back on her, looking through the window.

“I thought about all of it…”

Amity stays silent, waiting for the next words, but they never come. “What do you mean with ‘all of it’, Luz?”

“I mean the fact that I don’t belong here,” Luz whispers, “I’m a human, yet, I don’t fit in the human world neither, I’m imposing myself on Eda, I’m being a burden for Willow and Gus…” she turns, looking at Amity, “I’m even selfish enough to want you all to myself!”

“What?”

Luz groans and gets one hand to her face. “I want you all to myself, OK?” she repeats, “I don’t want you to feel like I feel for you for anybody else, I want you to smile at me, to talk about everything only to me, to hold my hand, to go on date, to hug you… to kiss you, and the idea that at some point you could want anybody else pains to the point I want to scream!”

Amity feels Luz hands on her shoulders and she is faced with desperation, the dread, and the… guilt? Luz is not broke, she is breaking.

“Why are you thinking about this?” Amity asks, “I want you! Nobody else, why are you even considering…?”

“Because I’ll have to go!” Luz shouts.

And Amity lets go of her in a second, backing off immediately.

“This is not my place…” Luz says, “I’m not from this world, I can’t stay… and thinking about going away, thinking about not being with Eda, with my friends… being without you… is too much… is tarrying… is…”

Luz falls to her knees, covering her face, shaking… defeated.

“I just can’t deal with it… with the fact that this may end someday…”

Amity shivers, shakes, actually. Luz's words have a weight she can’t begin to comprehend. The idea of Luz going has crossed her mind, yeah, but never… never like that. Like the farewell would be for good, like Luz could go and just… just forget about her, about all the time they spent.

And she is glad Grom didn’t found that kind of fear earlier that night.

Amity takes a shivering breath, and kneels in front of Luz. “I… I also fear that.” She begins, “I’m also… so, so scared of losing you, that you may change your opinion of me… that you may find someone better than me because I know there are people out there that could be better for you than I am… but I don’t want you to be close anyone else either…”

“…That sounds so wrong…” Luz whispers.

“I know, and I wish I could help it, but I don’t think I can. I’m just a girl, no matter what everybody else thinks… there are parts of me that are simply…”

“Simply stupid?”

“Yeah.” She giggles. “Simply stupid…”

“There is no one better for me than you, you know.” Luz's cheeks are red and becoming redder by the second. “Is me the one that is no good for you…”

Amity frowns at that. “Come again?”

Luz sighs and looks to one side, cleaning the blood from her face with the sleeve of her jacket, the perfect attire now stained and dirty makes Amity wonder about how could their night go so well and so wrong at the same time.

She is not sure she wants an answer.

“Why are you OK with me?” Luz asks after a few minutes, “I’m scared… so scared and weak… you could’ve had any other person, why me?”

Amity stares at her and moves slowly, holding Luz by the shoulders she makes the human look at her. She leans slowly and makes a motion to Luz's lips with her eyes, waiting.

Luz responds immediately, leaning into her.

Amity kisses Luz's face with care like she would break if she puts too much pressure on it, first her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. The music coming from inside the gym fades until the only thing Amity can hear is the sound of her heart going crazy.

She likes it, even if it may be dangerous.

Amity separates from Luz slowly, trying to burn every moment in her mind. “You idiot.”

“What?”

“Don’t talk bad about the person I like, would you?” she says, “the person I like is brave not because she lacks fears, but because she fights even being afraid, the person I like is kind, so kind that she kept reaching out for me even when it would’ve been easier to just let me be… the person I like is creative, never takes a ‘no’ as an answer and has proven to be able to do the impossible…”

Amity moves; her hands to hold Luz's face and looks directly into her eyes. Smiling with all her heart, Amity closes the distance between her and this… beautiful, fantastic and just… just perfect girl.

“The person I Like, the Luz Noceda I like is all this…” Amity giggles, “The Luz Noceda I like is my fearless champion.”

Luz gapes and tears start to roll down her cheeks, Amity passes her thumbs by the wet trails and lets Luz cry.

The human moves and hugs her, burying her face in Amity’s shoulder. The green-haired witch returns the gesture with soft paths in the back of the girl.

“Why…?” Luz asks again, “what did I do to deserve you?”

Amity smiles, she can answer that. “You did everything” Amity whispers, “you accepted me for who I am and not who you wanted me to be.”

“I just want you to be happy…”

“And I am.”

Amity breaks apart from the hug and looks into Luz’s eyes, placing their forehead together.

“When I’m with you.”

Amity stays like that a few minutes. She is sure people are going to go looking for them at some point, but right then and there, Amity is happy, she is just glad Luz is OK, that she is in her arms.

“Hey Amity,” Luz whispers, “it would be ok if I ask you for something?”

“Yeah, whatever you want Luz.”

Luz raises a hand and holds her by the shoulder. “Can I kiss you?”

…

…

…

“Amity! Amity!! Amity!!!”

She feels a pair of hands in her face and opens her eye slowly, she finds Willow looking down at her with a face covered in tears.

“Why… why are you crying…?” she manages to let out and her voice is raspy, it hurts to speak…

“Thanks to the titans! Eda, she is awake!!”

Leaving without answering, Willow banishes from her sight, and Amity is left with the uneasy feeling running through her body. What was happening, why does her body feel so… heavy?

Where is she?

Moving her neck the best she can, Amity takes in her surroundings. It seems like a bedroom, she is on top of something fluffy but firm and the moonlight that comes through the window allows her to take more details. Like the plushiest and the clothes on the ground.

She knows that room, its Luz’s room. And Luz is beside her.

Amity looks down, finding two things, one is that her cast is slightly more colored than before, and two, Luz's hand is holding hers. The scene sends all her blood rushing to her face and she tries to move to no avail.

Why is she so… tired?

“Amity!!”

She moves her head to a side, finding nothing less than Eda and Willow coming back. She is then sat up by the owl lady while Willow helps Luz to do the same, the human still seems to be unconscious.

“Talk to me kiddo,” Eda says, making Amity look at her. “how are you feeling?”

 _Tired._ Is the first thing she thinks, but there are other priorities. “What… happened?”

“Hooty did,” Willow says, the worried look on her face persistent.

What did that stupid bird tube do?

“Hooty came inside with a stupid bag from one of my competitors,” Eda explains, “I was about to get rid of it when the idiot decided that opening the bag was a good idea.”

“It was not,” Willow says, “it ended up being a curse, a pretty low level one, but a curse no less.”

Amity’s eyes open wider. Did she get cursed? But that shouldn’t… that was stupid!

“What…?” she tries to speak but her throat hurts.

“You’ve been out in a dream world for all afternoon and all night,” Eda says, “the cruse work on showing you a world from where you wouldn’t want to come back and it drains your magic bit by bit.”

“What?!”

Wait, so all that happened, all those moments…?

All a fucking dream, really?!

“What… about Luz?” She manages to ask, the rage inside her, along with the frustration can wait.

Eda smiles and sighs. “Luz doesn’t have any magic power to get drained, so she should wake up soon enough.” Eda then turns at the human. “You two were already half-asleep on the couch when the curse triggered, so she should be waking about…”

“Eda?”

“…Now, I guess.”

Amity watches how Luz moves, she is slow and seems even more tired than how Amity feels—though appearances are deceiving—right now. Her eyes go around the room before they land on her. Luz smiles in a way that is almost… devilish, before she pushes herself to amity and hugs her, throwing both of them back to the ground.

“L-Luz?!!”

“Hey there Mittens…” Luz says, and her words are sloppy, lagging.

Luz's little show is not done though, she separates from Amity for a second before leaning back down.

Kissing her.

Amity’s eyes go wide and she can swear Eda and Willow are screaming in the background. The kiss is just a peck, and Luz separates from her almost immediately.

Amity is sure she is red, what other explanation could she have to not feeling her face?

“I’m so glad I asked you…” Luz says, before looking around, “uh? This is not Hexside…”

“Luz, you are still half asleep,” Eda says, holding her and moving her to be next to Amity instead of on top of her, “you were asleep until a second ago?”

“Asleep…?” Luz repeats, “but it was all so real… the dance, my first time here… all the times we spend together… you even taught me to cook…”

“What?”

“And Willow and Amity were best friends again… Viney didn’t bother me asking for Emira’s number and actually asked out… and Boscha wasn’t so bad… she still was pretty bad though…”

“Ok, you need to really wake up Kiddo,” Eda says, moving to the door, “Willow, come with me, I need help with a potion right now.”

“OK!” Willow responds standing up and dedicating both, Amity and Luz a last look before exiting the room.

And once she is alone with Luz, Amity panics.

Her hand goes to her mouth, sensing the phantom kiss on her lips. She looks at Luz who still haves a grin in her face. she tries to think a way to deal with the problem, all she lived, it was a dream, even if pleasant it didn’t happen…!!

…It didn’t happen at all.

“What a bad joke…” Amity whispers, shaking.

She is not going to cry, not there…

“Amity, are you OK?”

She looks up to find Luz invading her personal space. Amity almost reacts by jumping away, but her cast is restricting her movements… besides…

She is not… that affected.

Luz is looking at her like a puppy, her eyes shining with worry and concern. Amity evaluates her situation, she just left a world were Luz wanted her, more than a friend, more than any other person. And now…

“I’m OK, I’m just tired…” she says, looking away, “who would’ve thought that it was all dream?”

“yeah, I know, the crown and the wound were really painful you know?”

“Figures…”

…Wait.

“The crown and the wound?” Amity repeats, looking back a Luz, “hey… Luz, what was your dream about?”

“What was about? Well, it was more like memories, I guess?” she says, “though some things were different.”

It… It couldn’t be… right?

“D…D-Different… how?”

“Well… to begin with, Eda and I bonded a lot more like family, cooking together, cleaning, she even tried to teach me to spell but was useless, she actually taught a lot about potions before getting into Hexside… then there was Boscha who was a bully, but she wasn’t really that bad, oh, and Skara taught me this amazing spell to play a song I remember, out of my memories!!”

“Wow… I… I see.” Amity says.

She can’t be disappointed, it was obviously an impossibility. She almost wants to laugh, how could she even begin to wonder…

“And… well, there was you, being all nice to me,” Luz says, scratching her cheek, “you didn’t rat me out with Bump, you were nice during our 'witches duel' in the Covention… and we spend a lot of time together in the library…”

Luz is blushing, a lot, while talking, and she lowers her head.

“We were more than… friends,” she whispers, looking up at her, “sorry for, er… kissing you. Is just… I was having a moment with you in Grom before waking up.”

Amity is paralyzed. All the descriptions, all the things Luz just said… now, no. She couldn’t think like that, it was all a dream, something she wanted, sure! But it wasn’t possible!!

She is not that lucky.

“I… I was also having a moment… with you,” she says, “in the abomination classroom… where we first met.”

The words are hard to say. Her throat still hurts, but she needs to say it, she really does. So taking a deep breath, she locks her gaze on Luz's eyes.

“We just beat Grom and… and you were sacred, like, really, really sacred… and you were saying all this thing about…”

“Not being good enough for you,” Luz finishes her sentence, her eyes going wide. “About me having to…”

“Go away…” Amity says, “and I had to tell you that it was stupid… that it didn’t matter at all, because… because…”

“You are the only person I want…” Luz finishes, and Amity can see a single tear rolling down the humans cheek.

“This… this is just so…”

“So stupid?” Luz offers and she laughs.

“Yeah… yeah, stupid.”

Luz closes the distance again, stopping at inches from her mouth. Her eyes are locked in Amity’s and the question floats in the air.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You know?” Amity says, moving her hand from Luz's cheek to the back of her neck, “you could just do it any time you wanted if you asked another question.”

Luz smiles, winking at her. “What fun would that be?”

When Eda and Willow come back later Amity is resting her head in Luz's shoulder, the human humming a song she can’t actually make out. After one hour of checking if they were fine, Amity is allowed to go home—after Gus has called Edric and Emira to pick her up—leaving a pretty happy Luz behind with the promise of seeing each other back in class when she is back in her feet.

“We were worried baby sister!” Emira says when they are closed to the manor, “you are lucky mom and dad were on a business trip, otherwise things could’ve gone wrong really fast.”

“I’m sorry…” she says, looking down at her cast.

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault,” Edric says, “we are just happy to have you back.”

Amity smiles, tightening her grip on her bother shoulder. Before closing her eyes.

Luz's face appears immediately.

It was kind of funny, really. Amity just lived all the last month with Luz all over again, getting to know the human from scratch, and it didn’t matter at all how things were.

She ended up falling for Luz, all over again.

 _I’m a lost cause alright_. She thinks, smiling and looking at the night sky.

She wouldn’t mind falling, once again, all the times that were need actually, if it was all for Luz. She'll do it forever if necessary.

**_THE END_ **

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise!!!!  
> Hope you all didn't forget Amity fell asleep in episode one.  
> Did it surprise you? It shouldn't, but hey, I wanna know!  
> Thank you all for coping with me all this week, the season finale was amazing and gave me so many ideas, I don't know when I'll be publishing something New, but be sure it won't that long!!  
> Once again, remember, you are all amazing and deserve happiness and follow every dream you have (never said it before here, but I think you must have heard it at least once, and if not, then now you have!!)  
> Hope you enjoyed the ride, and I'll be reading you some other time.  
> G_U out~ peace~  
> Be gay, do witchcraft!!

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think~~~?  
> Hope you liked it. Now, to the core of it. the thing is I love movies and I still have ideas of how to pus this, but for that I need more quotes, so.... if you feel like it, leave your quotes from movies in the comments and I'll have them be part of the next episode. since is the last week before Hiatus, I'll be cutting this in 5 chapters with quotes on them.  
> I'll be waiting for anyone who want's to leave a quote.  
> Anyway... that would be all for now.  
> G_U. out, peace.  
> Be gay, do witchcraft ppl.


End file.
